True Love
by Dell-Indilwen
Summary: Katniss is a teenage girl going to high school. Her best friend is a boy from her neighborhood and her second good friend is Madge, who is daughter of famous celebrity. What happens when a new hot guy comes to their class and chooses her to be his object? And how will her best friend react? Believe me, this story won't be what you expect.
1. Best Friends

**Hey guys! **

**This is my brand new story about Katniss. It is a little different than usual stories, but I just liked this idea. This story will be about friendship, love and broken heart, but I have a feeling it will be a happy end. :) I hope you will like it as much as my other stories. See you for now! **

**Disclaimer: Hunger Gakes belong to Susan Collins and so does my main characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Best Friends<p>

When I was five years old, a new family moved into our neighborhood during summer. Most of the families in here were poorer ones, but luckily none of the families were starving. They have always something to eat, but only because both parents were usually working really long hours. This family was different though. They have bought the house on the end of the street and on the corner of the crossroad, they have built a little building, which became a bakery, because it was their family business. So unlike the other families in this neighborhood, they had enough money for their lives.

One day, I was looking into the bakery windows and I was looking at all the beautiful cakes and cupcakes and muffins inside. My stomach grumbled at the sight. The only thing we usually had at home was bread. We didn't have enough money to buy sweets or luxuries. The only day I got something good was usually my birthday, when my parents bring me a cupcake to eat. There are other special days like Christmas, Easter or New Year's day, but those are really rare. And as I stared longingly at the beautiful cupcakes, I didn't notice a boy who came to me. He had blond wavy hair, cheerful blue eyes and huge shining smile. He was same age as me. And I had no idea that he will change my life entirely.

"Would you like one of those cupcakes?" he says and I jump at his voice, because I haven't seen him.

"I would, but they are too expensive for my parents to buy." I say and look down, because I don't want to look into his eyes.

"Wait here." he says and runs inside with a smile. Inside, he climbs onto the counter and talks with the baker, flashing a puppy eyes at him. By the way they act I realize he must be his Daddy. The baker goes to the back of the shop with a smile and comes back with a plain cupcake which is not frosted yet and with a frosting bag in his hands. He hands the bag to the boy and he helps him put the frosting on the cupcake. Than the boy grabs a handful of purple sprinkles which are shaped like butterflies and he throws them at the frosting. The boy gives the baker a huge smile, jumps down from the counter and runs to the door. That's when I realize that the baker is looking at me. It scares me and I don't want him to think I want his goods for free so I start to run away just when the little boy comes out of the door.

"Wait!" he calls and I stop on the other side of the road, sitting down on the edge. He runs to me and gives me a smile.

"It's for you." he says and holds the cupcake in front of me with a very shy smile. It's not as perfect as the cupcakes made by the baker, but it's nice. And the boy frosted it all by himself just for me which makes me feel special.

"I can't take it for free." I shake my head.

"Okay, then we'll do a trade." he smiles at me.

"I don't have money." I say sadly and I really feel sad, because the cupcake smells so good.

"We won't trade for money." he says. "I will give you this cupcake if you tell me your name and if you promise you will be my friend." he smiles.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah." he says and blushes a little. "You know we just moved in here and I don't have any friends in here." he says sadly.

"Okay." I find myself smiling widely at the sight of the cupcake. "I accept the trade but under one condition."

"What is it?" he asks.  
>"We will share the cupcake." I say.<p>

"Okay." he smiles. "You bite first though." he says and extends his hand towards my mouth. I don't hesitate this time and I bite into it. It is soft and sweet and the sugar frosting tastes like heaven.

"Mmm." I hum and smile "It's yummy." the boy smiles at me as he bites into the cupcake too. Then he gives me the rest.

"I'm glad you like it. I frosted it and I helped Daddy when he was baking them!" he says proudly.

"Really? You can bake them too?"

"Well I can't do it on my own yet, but I help Daddy a lot and I will do them all by myself soon." he says and again he has a proud smile on his face. I smile back at him.

"Will you bring me one to taste when you bake them on your own?" I ask with a smile.

"I will, I promise." he says and smiles again.

"I'm Peeta." he says and extends his hand towards me.

"I'm Katniss." I smile and shake his hand with a smile.

"Do you live in here?" he asks.

"Yes, I live in that brown house. Three houses down from yours." I say and point at our house.

"That's great!" he says excitedly "We can go to school together and we can play together if you want."

"Okay." I smile. "There are not many other kids in this neighborhood we could play with." I say. It's true. There is just few kids around my age in here and they prefer to watch TV and play computer or video games. "But the good thing is that I can have the entire playground for myself." I grin.

"Well not anymore." he grins back at me.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I ask him.

"Two brothers, but they are way older than me. Rye is 9 and Dean is 13. What about you?" he asks as I eat the rest of the cupcake.

"I have a little sister. She is just one year old now." I say. Then I notice my mum is on the garden and she's looking around probably looking for me.

"I have to go Peeta." I say. "But I promise we can play together. Come whenever you want." I say and smile at him. He smiles back.

"And..." I consider how I should thank him for the cupcake he gave me. "Thanks for the cupcake." I smile and give him a soft peck on the cheek. His cheeks blush and I run home so my mum would not be worried. When I turn around by our house, he's still sitting on the edge of the road and looking at me. I smile and wave at him and he does the same. And that day was the start of our friendship.

Next time I saw him was on Monday, when I went to school for the first time. My Dad walked me to school because my mum had a shift in the hospital. She's a nurse. So when my Dad walked me to school, he also gave me a gift. He gave me a soft brown teddy bear with a green shirt. He said that I can keep him at school so I would not feel alone before I make some new friends. I suspect he already saw that I'm not very friend-making person. But as we were lining up in front of the school, I suddenly noticed the baker from our street. And the hand he held belonged to no one else than my new friend Peeta. He caught my eye and I grinned at him and waved. He grinned and waved back and even the baker smiled slightly as he saw me.

I sat down in the classroom nervously and waited for someone to sit beside me. I was always nervous about making new friends. Honestly I don't know how Peeta even managed to be friends with me so quickly. And in another moment someone sat next to me and when I looked up I saw that it's Peeta. We smiled at each other widely and then he spoke up.

"Can I sit here?" he asks.

"Yes." I smile.

The first day was not too bad. We started writing the letter A and counting to five in maths and then we had a class where we drew. The teacher told us to draw something we really liked during the last week. The first thing which came to my mind was Peeta's cupcake. And so I tried to draw it. I really tried, but it looked terrible. So I crumpled the paper and threw in on the floor frustrated that I couldn't draw it even the third time.

"Why did you do that it didn't look bad." Peeta says sadly.

"It did!" I say angrily "It was terrible." he just sighs, shakes his head and comes back to his drawing. He's drowning a bouquet of flowers and it looks really nice.

"My Dad gave them to my mum on her birthday." he says while drawing. "They were really beautiful."

"I wish I could draw like you." I say sadly as I watch him.

"I can teach you." he smiles as the bell rings announcing the end of the class. He looks and me with his drawing in his hand.

"You can keep it." he smiles at me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes." he says and gives it to me. I smile at him and put it into my bag between my books so it would not get crumpled. When we have a break I feel hungry so I take out my snack. It's an apple. I bite into it and it's a little sour, but I don't mind. Peeta takes out a delicious looking sandwich which is quite big for him and two muffins. I try not to look at his snack too longingly, but he must feel me watching.

"Is that apple your snack?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say "I don't eat too much."

"Oh okay." he says and looks at his snack. "So I guess you would not like helping me with mine." he says casually. I look at him to see if he's serious. And obviously he is. He's trying to hold a serious face but in a moment a grin breaks on his lips.

"Come on, help me, I can't eat all of it. Let's say, that you want to rescue me from being fat." he smiles and puts his huge sandwich towards my mouth. I can smell the cheese and ham in it and my mouth waters hungrily. The sandwich hovers in front of my lips for a few more seconds and then I am overpowered by hunger and I bite into it.

"There you go." Peeta smiles widely and he bites into the sandwich from the other side. We finish his sandwich during the break and then he gives me one of the muffins.

"Peeta you can't give me food like that." I say feeling bad that I gave him nothing for it.

"Why not?" he asks "You don't have enough and I have plenty." he smiles. "Get used to it, because I plan to do it every day." he threatens with a smile and after a few moments I give him a smile too.

Our last class is music, which I'm excited about and Peeta is not. When the class starts, the teacher asks who knows the Valley Song. I shoot my hand up, because that is my most favorite song ever. My Dad taught me a lot of songs, but this one is the best.

"Katniss." the teacher smiles. "Would you sing it for us?" she asks. I just nod with a big smile. But before I go into the front I lean towards Peeta.

"Since you gave me your drawing and you shared your lunch with me, I will sing this song for you okay?" I say and give him a smile. He seems really surprised. I walk to the front and stand on the stool the teacher put there for me. Everyone is looking at me, but I won't be scared by that. My Dad told me not to be afraid to be in front of people and when I'm nervous, he told me to take a deep breath. So I do take a deep breath and I start singing my favorite song.

_Down in the valley,the valley so low_  
><em>Hang your head over, hear the wind blow<em>  
><em>Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;<em>  
><em>Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.<em>

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_  
><em>Angels in Heaven know I love you,<em>  
><em>Know I love you, dear, know I love you,<em>  
><em>Angels in Heaven know I love you.<em>

_If you don't love me, love whom you please,_  
><em>Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease,<em>  
><em>Give my heart ease, dear, give my heart ease,<br>Throw your arms 'round me, give my heart ease._

When I stop singing everything I hear is a dead silence. At first I'm scared that I sang off tune or wrong, but then I see a big proud smile on our teacher's face and I know that I did well. When I look at Peeta I notice that he has a strange expression on his face. He's looking up at me with a slightly open mouth and eyes wide, like I'm something unusual. When our eyes meet, I give him a huge smile and after a moment he smiles back. He has such a beautiful blue eyes… The teacher thanks me and I can sit down again. When I do Peeta looks at me, his blue eyes shining with a happy smile.

"Thanks for that song, you sing really beautifully." he says.

"Thanks." I say and blush a little.

When the class is over, we walk out of the school together. Parents of the first years are waiting there nervously and to our surprise my Dad and his Dad are standing next to each other and they are both smiling widely.

"Hey little flower." My Dad greets me and he scoops me up "How was your first day at school?" he asks.

"Great!" I exclaim happily. "I can write an A, I can count to five and Peeta drew me flowers."

"And Katniss sang Valley Song for me." Peeta smiles also happily.

"And we shared our snacks." I smile at my Dad.

"You what?" he asks. And only then I realized, that maybe I shouldn't told him.

"Well he kept persuading me to bite from his sandwich, until I did so." I say and look down. "And he gave me a muffin." I beep quietly. My Dad looks at me with a little smile.

"Katniss it's not wrong if Peeta really gave it to you." he says and looks down at Peeta.

"Yes I did." he says immediately "She helped me with it so I would not be fat." he says and both our dads laugh.

"Well if Peeta doesn't mind and if his parents don't mind." Dad says and looks at Peeta's Dad questioningly.

"I don't mind at all, it's up on Peeta what he does with his snack." his dad smiles. Later, we spent the afternoon together in the park in our neighborhood, on a playground in there.

And that was our first day together. And since then we were almost inseparable. We walked to school together, we sat together, we did projects together, in the afternoons we went out together and we played on the playground or by the lake. And every day he shared his lunch with me just as he said the very first day. Sometimes he would "trade" it for a song but mostly he just shared his lunches with me every day without me giving him anything in exchange. Even though I protested and rejected it, he always made me ate at least a little bit from his lunch. And eventually I stopped even trying to protest because I knew that it's pointless.

And so we grew up together and shared happy childhood memories. There was so many of them. Me swinging on the swing in the playground as high as I could and him worrying about me. He didn't like swings, he was afraid to swing, but I loved it. I loved it because it felt like flying. I always jumped down when I was swinging, pretending that I can fly and he always yelled at me that I could hurt myself.

On the other hand he liked sandbox most, because he could draw shapes into it or make castles. I used the slide which landed in the sand and then I would help him with his castles. He was always making them so perfect and I always unnerved him, when I disturbed his perfections, while I was trying to help him. We loved (and still love) to play chasing. I'm smaller so I'm quicker, but he's much stronger so when he catches me I have no chance of winning. Usually we end up laughing on the ground because we start tickling each other.

When we were older we started to go to the lake near our neighborhood. I taught him how to fish and he made fun of me that I'm more boy than he is sometimes. We often swam in the lake since it was for free and we didn't have to pay like on a swimming pool. We would hold hands, run all along the wooden pier together and jump down into the water holding each other's hand tightly so we would not get lost in the water.

When we didn't want to swim, we just sat leaning against trees, me reading books and he drawing something. We didn't mind silence, it was calming, and we didn't need to talk. We have this special secret spot, where there are two oak trees facing each other exactly and they were really close to each other. There are also dense bushes around, so other people can't see us. The only sight we have from here is at the lake. We use to sit there me leaning against one tree, he leaning against the other one. Me deep lost in books (which I love by the way), him lost in his drawings.

In the beginning as we sat there with our legs stretched in front of us, there was a lot of space between our feet. But as the years went by and we grew taller, eventually our feet ended up touching, because the trees were close to each other and we were exactly the perfect high that our feet met between the trees. We really like to take down our shoes so we could feel each other's feet. He used to tease me, when I was reading, he would poke my foot with his or he would tickle me. I teased him back by throwing acorns or fighting with him.

He would draw pictures for me often and I would sing songs for him softly (because I didn't like singing in front of other people any more (Except my family.). I took him for camping with my Dad in the mountains. We would teach him how to survive in the wild and I was even able to teach him how to use bow and arrows. It took some time, but he managed to learn it eventually. I can still remember the proud smile he had on his face, when he shot his first squirrel.

So through our childhood, we were spending practically all our free time together. We knew each other probably better than we knew ourselves. Not that we wouldn't have other friends. He is a friendly kind of person so he has plenty. I, on the other hand, am happy with my few friends and I don't like to make more.

But then, when we were nine, something changed our happy unworried childhood. One day when we met on the corner of the street to go to school together, Peeta was really sad and later he told me, that his grandma and aunt died during a car accident yesterday. It was his Mum's mum and sister. Peeta's mum was never very kind person. I never liked her as much as his dad. She was usually very cold and I think she always hated kids, but I never understood how she could not like her own kid. Well it's true. She didn't exactly hate her sons, but Peeta was her least favorite. But she didn't do anything bad to him. Until now.

Since that day, she started to be even worse. Next day Peeta had a bruise on his cheek and when I asked him what happened, he said that he burnt breads in the oven and his mother punched him with a wooden spatula. I could understand it if it happened once, when she was upset because of her loss. But since then it never stopped. She was beating him all the time. As his best friend, I always knew about it. During our free afternoons, I always found out about his bruises or cuts or burns. And he let me. But only after I promised him, that I will not tell anyone. It made me furious, but what other option did I have?

I knew he needed someone whom he can tell about everything and so I became that person. Sometimes our time by the lake becomes something like a psychologist session when he talks out his sadness caused by his mother. Telling me how he would love to make her proud and happy. But she will never like whatever he does. Her favorite is Dean. Rye and Peeta are just not lucky. They could do everything and she will never be pleased.

I have seen him cry many times, but it doesn't make him weak in my eyes. In my eyes it makes him stronger. I know it very well, that tears make you stronger. I myself often cry with him, when he talks about his mother. Because I can't understand how she can treat her son like this. A son who is amazing and loving and kind like no one I have ever met. I would never tell anyone about his crying or about his mother because I promised I would not.

He can always rely on me. When he needs to cry, I let him. I hug him and hold him in my arms. Sometimes I sing him a lullaby to calm him down. Because since his own mother doesn't love him, I want to show him, that there are other people who love him. Every time his mother tells him that he's worthless, he's nothing or a mistake, I always tell him otherwise. I always tell him, that for me, he is priceless and best friend forever. I always tell him, that without him, I may starve to death, because there would be no one who would share his lunch we me. This always makes him laugh.

I try to always be there for him when he needs me. Whenever he needs me, any time of day or night. It often happened, that he called me or texted me late in the evening or at night, saying just _'I need you'_. That is something like his SOS calling. We always meet by the lake or on the playground, by the swings, we swing next to each other and he tells me what happened (by the way yes, he overcame his fear of swings, however he still doesn't like to swing too high and he still hates when I jump off the swings).

Sometimes, when his mother beats him badly, he would come and knock on my window softly and I would treat his wounds. I had to do it secretly so my parents would not know. But I always did my best and since I am a daughter of a nurse, I know a lot about healing wounds. There's a very well stocked first aid kid hidden under one of the floor boards in my bedroom. I'm surprised my parents don't know about anything yet. With the amount of time I spent outside of the house on some of his bad nights, when I climbed out of my window and we went to the swings or lake. I guess it's because my bedroom is the only one in the ground floor. My parents' and Prim's bedroom are in the first floor.

Well right now, we are sixteen and my little sister Prim is twelve already. I can't believe how quickly our childhood ran away. We are at high school and our close friendship is still the same. We still go to school together, we still sit next to each other, he still draws pictures for me, I still sing for him and we often play tic-tac-toe or write messages in boring classes. We still spend our free time mostly together (even though there is less amount of free time because he works in the bakery now) and we still visit our lake or swings in the playground. Aaaaannd... He still shares his lunches with me. Even though our finance situation is better now and I do have proper lunches from my home, he still gives me a cupcake or muffin every day.

And that's where our story begins. On our third year of high school, when I finally start to date. Believe it or not, I have never dated before. I have never been very interested in chasing boys, I'm just not that kind of girl. I always believed that the right one should like me just as I am and I won't need to chase him. But during this year, I will find out, what a true love is. Because there comes a new boy into our class this year. He's from California and his name is Gale Hawthorn. He's tall, his muscled body is tanned, his dark black hair falls into his face perfectly and his deep dark brown eyes are really stunning. I don't say that I have a crush on him or something. I'm not like that, because I know he couldn't actually like me, because I'm not very pretty. I'm just saying that he's a nice looking guy. But if he would ask me on a date, I'm not sure that I would resist saying yes.

* * *

><p><strong>If you reached the end, thanks for reading! I know the story has not begun much, but this was an introdution chapter so please be patient with me. Feel free to favorite and follow and please leave me a review so I would know if you liked it or not. I really appreciate your opinions even when they are negative. Thanks again and see you in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. New Classmate

**Hi!**

**I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you'll like it. There's still not much exciting things, but it's a beginning. I promise there will be a lot of things going in the third chapter. I just wanted to tell you, please don't give up my story, just because there is an option that Gale will date Katniss and not Peeta. That doesn't mean, that she will not dump him =D I advise you to keep reading if you like my story. If you read my other stories, I think you will figure out, what happy end will this one have =D**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Classmate<p>

It's the 1st of September and I'm just woken up by my Mum calling to wake up and come to breakfast. I sleepily sit up and realize that today the school year starts again. We will start our third year at high school. I rub my eyes and sleepily head to the kitchen not even bothering to change from my pyjamas. I always have breakfast in my pyjamas and I get dressed later.

"Finally our sleepyhead is up." Dad jokes and gives me a smile from behind the newspaper he's reading. "How are you looking forward to school?" he asks.

"I don't know." I admit. I'm still half asleep. "I guess I'll survive." I say and Dad just chuckles.

We eat the breakfast in our usual quiet and than I head back to my bedroom. I get dressed, then I brush my teeth in the bathroom, I comb my hair and put it into my usual braid. I grab my school bag and I head out of the house. I'm surprised, that Peeta is already waiting on the corner of our street. Usually I'm the one waiting for him since he helps in the bakery in the mornings. He has a bright smile on his face and I can't help but smirk and shake my head. He's still such a cheerful person. I can't understand how he does it.

"Don't tell me you're happy that we're going back to school." I say almost annoyed.

"Well I'm not so thrilled about that, but I have a little surprise to lighten your day." he smiles and only now I see, that his hands are hidden behind his back.

"Okay?" I say hesitantly. His smile stretches even wider.

"But you must promise, you will sing for me later." he begs. He's not asking me to sing so often so I oblige.

"Okay, it better be a nice surprise, Mellark, or I will sing off tune." I threaten him and he laughs.

"Okay, okay." he says "Tadaaaa!" he sings and takes his hands out from behind his back. In each one of his hands, there is a cupcake with a beautiful frosting and a writing saying 'Yay! Back to school!' And as I look at Peeta, I see the little five year old boy again, presenting me the cupcake he frosted all by himself for me. He still has the same shy smile.

"Oh, you made these?" I ask with a smile.

"No, Dad let me sleep this morning. He made them. Which one do you want?" he asks.

"You want to tell me they're not both for me?" I tease him with a pretended shocked voice.

"No." he says "What did I teach you about sharing Katniss?" he asks in a pretended reproachful voice. "I share every lunch with you. You should do the same for me!"

"Okay, okay I think I can give up on of these cupcakes for you." I smile.

"Let me guess which one." he chuckles.

"Try it." I smile at him. I'm sure he will guess it right.

"The green one with orange letters." he says.

"Bingo!" I smile "Than you end up with the orange one with green letters." I smile and take the green cupcake from him. We walk towards the school silently as we eat our cupcakes. I always eat them by small bites. Because I want to enjoy them as long as I can.

When we arrive to school, we get our lockers and new timetables. We're lucky, that our lockers are right next to each other. Firstly we go there and put our stuff inside. Than we head into our classroom for our first class which is maths. I really hate maths. Lucky I have Peeta for it. He understands it better than I do and he always helps me when I don't understand something.

Just five minutes after the teacher starts the class, there's a knock on the door and our headmaster walks in with a boy of our age. He's tall, his body is tanned and muscled, his straight black hair falls into his eyes and those brown eyes are deep and intense.

"Hello class." the headmaster says. "This is your new classmate Gale Hawthorn. He moved from California and he'll be in your class from now on." he explains. The boy's eyes search the room and to my surprise they meet with mine. And he doesn't look away. The headmaster is saying something, but I don't listen to him. This new guy is piercing me with an intent look and I look down, away from his deep brown eyes. When I look up again after few seconds he's still staring at me. I turn to Peeta.

"Is there something strange on me?" I ask quietly. He looks at me for a while.

"No, you look quite normal, why?" he asks.

"That new guy won't stop staring at me." I complain. When I look at him again, he immediately looks into my eyes again and his lips curve into a little smirk. I scowl at him and look down as he takes a seat in the front of the right row.

"Maybe he likes you." Peeta whispers towards me.

"Oh, of course." I say sarcastically.

"Why do you think he wouldn't?" Peeta asks looking surprised.

"Peeta look at me." I whisper. "He's too good looking for such an average girl as me. I'm not as pretty as the rest of the girls in our class." Peeta looks at me for a moment intently.

"I don't agree with you." he whispers. "I think you're beautiful." he states and comes back to sketching in his sketchbook. For a while I feel flattered that he said it, but then I shake my head. "You're too kind to be objective." I say. He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"And you're too stubborn and modest to admit the truth." he says "So there's no point in arguing about it." he says without even lifting his eyes from the paper. The rest of the class goes quite normally. It's mostly just revision of last year's math. But all the class I'm really annoyed by the new boy, because every time I glance in his direction, he looks at me. Why would he do that?!

Gale was welcomed in the gang of those popular kids and he becomes good friends with Cato and Marvel. All the first week, he annoys me with his looks. Wherever I meet him, he always looks at me at least once.

On Friday we spent one of the last sunny afternoons together by the lake with Peeta. I'm just reading Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen and Peeta is drawing. I would like to say that I was far away in the 19th century England, but I was not. It was not Jane Austen's fault though. Her books are well written and I love to read them, but my thoughts are distracted. I keep staring at one page for a long time, wondering about Gale. Why he keeps looking at me?!

"Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta asks and he pokes my foot with his lightly.

"Nothing's wrong." I say, but he knows better.

"Katniss you know you suck at lying." he says and looks me in the eyes. "And besides you are staring at the same page for like ten minutes. You're not even reading you're just staring." he says. He stands up and comes to sit next to me. "What's the matter?" he asks softly and I sigh. Damn with his perfect sense for friendship. He always knows when something is bothering me.

"It's that new boy. Gale." I say.

"What's with him?" Peeta asks.

"He kept staring at me all the week." I say annoyed. "If he wants something from me, why he can't just come and ask?!" I burst out angrily. Peeta sighs and shakes his head.

"Just ignore him if it annoys you so much." he suggest.

"But I can't!" I say angrily "I can literally feel him staring at me. You know that itchy feeling you sometimes get, then you turn around and find out that someone is watching you?" I ask. He just nods.

"Well that's it! I keep feeling it and it's always him." I say.

"Well then go and ask him." Peeta says. "Go and ask him why he keeps staring at you and if he doesn't have a good reason then you can tell him to stop."

"What is a good reason for staring at someone for a week?!" I ask.

"I don't know. If you have a crush I guess... If the person you're staring at is somehow extraordinary... Maybe if he's a serial killer and he chooses you as his next victim..." Peeta says and winks at me in the end with a wicked smile.

"Really funny." I say.

"I don't know what else you could do." he says.

"If it goes on this week too, I'll go and ask him, what's his problem." I say and sigh heavily.

"Okay." Peeta smiles. He goes to sit back on his spot, stretching his legs in front of him and tickling my feet with his toes. I giggle and move my feet out of his reach. He gives me a smile and we go back to our calm activities. Finally I can walk into 19th century and read about lives of Elinor and Marianne Dashwood.

Later that day (or more likely night), when I finally start to fall asleep in my bed, there's a soft knock on my window. It was so soft I'm not sure it was real. Only when I hear it for the second time, I sit up and look at the window. It's Peeta of course. Who else would be knocking on my window at 11:30 at night? As I come closer, I can see, that he holds some cloth against his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I mumble quietly, rubbing my sleepy eyes as I slide the window open without any loud sound.

"As usual." he says sadly.

"Come in" I sigh and he climbs into my bedroom through the window. I lock the door and put a blanket by the base of the door so no one could see light under the door. I also put a paper into the keyhole. Then I turn on the lamp on my bedside table. Peeta sits on my bed and waits for me to examine whatever injury he has. I let him put the cloth down from his forehead. There's a cut across his forehead. It's not too long, but it's not anything light. It was obviously bleeding quite a bit, but he stopped it a little with the cloth.

"Peeta this needs stitches." I say concerned.

"Well go ahead." he says resignedly. Through the years he learned to trust me entirely with healing his wounds. I hesitate a little though.

"Come on, it's not the first time you will stitch me up." he says.

It's true. First time I had to stitch his wound up was when I was ten. I was scared. But when I had deeper wounds, my mum stitched them up at home so I knew how to do it properly and safely. I even knew where to get a stitching needle and the thread. That first time, it was his hand I had to stitch, but those were just three stitches. Since then the needle and thread were a part of my first aid kit too. Since then I have stitched some of his wounds. I remember stitching a cut on his arm, on his leg, on his head, one on his shoulder and I even remember stitching something on his back.

"You know how I hate doing this..." I say annoyed as I clear his wound and then take out the needle and sterile thread.

"I know." he sights. "And I really appreciate that you do this for me." he says "And I appreciate that you keep it a secret."

"Well, what wouldn't I do for my best friend..?" I sigh, but smile at him slightly. "I think it'll be easier if you lie down." I suggest. Without any word he lies down into my bed and I kneel next to him.

"Okay, you know you have to keep quiet right?" I remind him.

"I know." he mumbles.

"I'll try to do it quickly." I promise.

I take a deep breath and I pierce the skin on his forehead for the first time. He winces, but he doesn't make a sound. Stitching is not that painful, he's used to it. In ten minutes I'm done and I put a bandage over the stitches.

"Just keep it safe and try not to tear the stitches. I'll take them out when it's healed." I tell him.

"I'll try doctor Everdeen." he says with a slight smile, but I can feel how tired he is.

"So what happened today?" I ask him, while I sit down and he puts his head into my lap. I automatically dive my fingers into his golden wavy hair. I found out, that it calms him and I don't mind either. It feels nice. He sighs heavily.

"I left my sketchbook in the living room accidentally." he says "You know how mum hates my drawing. She keeps saying that I'm like a girl. She hit me with the sketchbook few times and then she shoved me. I lost my balance and fell down hitting my forehead on the table slightly." he says.

"You should finally go to police and charge her." I say.

"Katniss you always say this when I come to you injured." he rolls his eyes.

"Well there is a good reason why I say this Peeta." I point out "It's not normal, that a mother beats her children like this."

"I know. But there's no way I could prove it." he says. I just sight. This post healing conversation is always the same.

"You know, she's not telling truth, right?" I ask brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"I know." he says and closes his eyes. His expression stays sad though.

"I think that your drawing is beautiful and drawing is not only for girls. Boys can draw too." I say.

"I know, Kat." he says tiredly.

"Good." I smile at him slightly. He smiles back weakly.

"Thanks." he whispers.

"You're welcome." I say softly "I think you should go to your own bed."

"Why?" he asks weepy "I think your bed is as comfortable as mine." he says with a hint of smile and closes his eyes.

"If you want to deal with my Dad and his bow, than you can stay." I smile.

"Okay, you persuaded me, I'm going." he sits up "I definitely don't want your Dad to shoot an arrow through my eye." he jokes.

"No we really don't want that." I say. He climbs out of my window and turns around to look at me.

"Thanks again. Goodnight Katniss." he whispers.

"Goodnight Peeta." I say.

One day in the beginning of the second school week, as I put things into my locker, someone leans his arm against the lockers and stands next to me. When I look up to see who it is, I'm met with deep brown eyes and a slight smile.

"E-ehm, do you n-need something?" I stammer out.

"Yes. Your phone number." he says and smiles. My insides turn around in my stomach nervously.

"W-what?" I ask confused.

"I would like you to give me your phone number so I could text you." he says clearly.

"Why would you do that?" I ask scowling a little.

"Because I would like to get to know you better." he says and smiles.

"You don't know me at all." I say.

"That's the point of getting your number, Katniss. So I could get to know you better." he chuckles. I look at him suspiciously.

"Come on, it's not like I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." he says "I just want to get to know you better and maybe hang out sometimes." he says.

Eventually he persuades me and I give him my phone number. In a while I go to classroom and I sit next to Peeta. I'm distracted by Gale though. I keep thinking about why would he want to get to know me better. Me of all the girls in our class...

"What's the matter?" Peeta asks looking at me.

"You know, today Gale asked me to give him my phone number." I say and blush a little.

"Really?" Peeta asks surprised. "Why?"

"He said he wants to get to know me better." I say.

"Interesting." Peeta says.

"Weird." I correct him and give him a look. He just chuckles quietly.

"You really don't believe, that any boy could like you, do you?" he asks amused. I just sigh and roll my eyes. I catch myself glancing at Gale's back more than before. How could it happen that one of the hottest guys in our class was interested in me? Not beautiful Glimmer or Cashmere, but me... Weird.

As usually we spent our lunch break sitting with our only good friend Madge. She's daughter of famous actor Colin Firth. She doesn't look like him though. She's a lot like her mother. The only thing she inherited from him are probably her brown eyes. After her mother she has a beautiful face and long wavy blonde hair. She's really beautiful, but surprisingly, she didn't make friends with Glimmer and her gang of popular kids. She likes solitude and she really likes reading. Just like me. Instead of being all friendly and popular with everyone, for some reason she choose me and Peeta. At first she just sat with us at lunch, but later Peeta broke her shyness with his kindness and we became friends. Since then we sit together every lunch and Peeta started to bring one more cupcake or muffin every day.

You would think that as a daughter of such a celebrity, she will be cocky or arrogant, but she is not. And so aren't her parents. I was in their house (well mansion) few times and her parents were really kind. I was really nervous of meeting them, but they were great. Madge prefers to be just with us. She doesn't want to have problems with the popular kids. They are often drinking alcohol and taking drugs. She doesn't want that and she certainly doesn't want to be on the pages of the magazines as a drunk or drug addict daughter of a celebrity.

"I heard that Gale asked you for a phone number." she says curiously and looks at me.

"Oh really? Who told you so?" I ask.

"Glimmer was talking about it by the lockers. She sounded angry. Probably wanted him for herself." Madge smirks.

"Oh man, it's just a phone number. It doesn't mean anything." I whine.

"Well I would probably not reject his invitation to hang out together." she says with a dreamy smile "He's pretty hot." she smirks. I just roll my eyes.

"I don't know... He seems like a player." Peeta says quietly.

"Why do you think so?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's just the way he talks with girls... But I could be wrong." he shrugs, while biting into his sandwich.

"You wanna taste?" he asks and he puts the sandwich close to my mouth. I don't hesitate to take a huge bite. Mellark's Bakery sandwiches are delicious. They're not only baking but also making sandwiches, which attracts more people.

"Which one is this?" I ask as I chew and enjoy the delicious taste.

"It's a new one. With chicken nuggets. Dad wanted to try it, but it's pretty complicated to make so we will stop making it probably." he says and offers me another bite.

"Mmm." I hum as I take another bite. "It's really great." I say when I swallow it.

"Is there anything we make and you would not like it?!" Peeta asks with a chuckle.

"I don't think so." I smile.

"Taste mine." I say and let him bite from my sandwich, it's plain with ham, cheese and tomatoes, but for some reason he likes mine too.

"Mmm. Your mum makes great sandwiches." he smiles at me.

"Yeah she does, but I actually made this one." I smile.

"Then you inherited her talent I guess." he smiles and we continue in our launch. In the end, Peeta gives me and Madge a yellow cupcake and he takes out his too. We eat them and then we head back to the classroom.

On Thursday, when we're sitting at our usual spot by the lake with Peeta in our comfortable silence, my phone beeps announcing me that I have a new text. Peeta is concentrating on his drawing so deeply that he doesn't even notice. I take it out and see that the text is from Gale.

_Gale: Hey! Would you like to hang out today?_

_Katniss: Sorry, but I can't today. What about tomorrow?_

_Gale: Tomorrow is great! We'll meet after school then!_

Honestly, I have no idea what am I doing. I have never dated with guys, but I don't think this will be a date. It's only hanging out with a new friend... Right?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Let me know in the reviews, I'm eagerly waiting to read them! :)<strong>

**Thanks for all favs, follows and reviews guys, you're just amazing!**


	3. Autumn Romance

**Hi everyone! **

**New chapter here and Katniss starts dating :) We'll see what happens :)**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Autumn Romance<p>

When the last class ends on Friday, I'm starting to be nervous from meeting Gale. We go to our lockers together with Peeta and there we say goodbye to Madge and head out of the school.

"So are you coming to the lake today?" Peeta asks.

"Ehm, no I'm not." I say nervously.

"What do you plan to do?" he asks surprised. I'm not usually very busy person in the afternoon.

"I'm going to hang out with Gale." I finally say and blush.

"Ohh, a date!" Peeta sings out with a huge smile mocking me.

"It's not a date!" I whine annoyed.

"Where are you going?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know." I admit. "He told me to meet him after school."

"Well then I better go home." he smiles. "Enjoy your date." he smirks at me.

"It's not a date!" I say again and resist the urge to beat him up. We were fun fighting with each other since we were little. I used to win, because I was always much quicker and more nimble than him. But as we grew up, his strength increased and so I usually have no chance when he catches me...

"See you tomorrow." he calls and waves.

"See you!" I smile and wave back.

I wait about five minutes when I hear him coming. I turn around and try to look normally, but I feel extremely nervous. I was never good at making new friends and I'm not even talking about dating boys.

"Hey!" he smiles at me.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"So..." I interrupt the weird silence "what you wanna do?" I ask.

"I don't know... Hang out." he laughs "We could go to have something to eat and then just walk around I guess?" he says.

"Okay." I smile. "Where to you want to eat?"

"McDonald's?" he asks.

"Okay, that's fine with me." I smile.

We head to McDonald's and keep a safe distance between us. We talk a little, asking each other different questions about what we like or don't like. I get to know, that he loves surfing and that he is not very hard studying type of person. He likes sports and hamburgers are his favorite food. He seems really friendly and so gradually my nervousness goes away a little.

"So what do you wanna eat?" he asks.

"Ehm..." I scan the list of different meals "I think I'll take the chicken and bacon wrap, fries and coke."

"Okay." he smiles. "You find some place to sit and I'll bring it."

"Okay." I smile. I find some free seats and wait in there until he comes with a tray full of food.

"So..." he starts as he sits down. "You're not that kind of girl who eats just rabbit food and drinks plain water huh?" he smirks.

"No, I'm not." I smile "I don't see a point in that." I say as I take the food he hands me.

"Good. I hate going to restaurants with that kind of girls. It takes them impossibly long to choose and they keep ranting about calories and how fat they will get." he says.

"Tell me... Who's the boy you sit with at school? Peeta, right?" he asks with a weird expression.

"Yeah, his name is Peeta. He's from my neighborhood. We met when we were five and since then we're best friends." I smile.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" he asks. I laugh at that question.

"Oh boy, no!" I laugh "We're JUST friends." I say.

"Good. That'll make the entire dating thing easier." Gale smirks.

"What dating thing?" I ask a little blush creeping up my face.

"Our dating thing." he states.

"We have a dating thing?"

"Not yet." he smiles. "But we can if you want to." he says and winks at me.

"We'll see." I smile and try to get away my blush. No boy has ever taken so much interest in me before.

When we're done eating we go out and walk slowly in direction of a huge park in the middle of our town. There are a lot of people which means, that there must be something special.

"You know this week, there is this this autumn fair in here. You wanna see?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure." I smile.

Together, we walk into the park. There are a huge number of different stalls with many different goods. Apples, pumpkins, different vegetable, sweets, foods, decoration objects and flowers... There's almost anything you could think of. There are also different games and things for kids. One of them is a stall with archery.

"Ohh, let's try the archery!" I say excitedly and run to the stall.

"Hello, young lady!" the owner says "Would you like to try?" he asks.

"Sure!" I smile excitedly.

"Let me go first!" Gale says. "I'll shoot the teddy bear for you." he says.

"To get that huge teddy bear, you have to shoot the bulls eyes with all six shots." the owner says. "If you miss one, you get this small teddy bear and if you get less, you will get one of the other prizes." he smiles.

"Okay." Gale says.

He takes the bow, stand sideways and starts shooting. He definitely is strong and has shot from a bow already. Once or twice maybe in stalls like this. I smirk as he misses the bull eye three times. He looks at me with apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'm probably not that good at shooting arrows." he says and gives the bow back to the owner. For his shoots he gets a paper rose which he gives me and I slide the wooden straw into my pocket so the rose is peeking out.

"Let me try..." I say and can't help than smirk.

"You think you can do better?" he asks.

"Actually I do." I smile as the owner gives me the bow. He also looks doubtfully at me.

I take a deep breath and stand sideways. I nock the arrow, straighten my back and take another deep breath I raise and draw the bow at the same time, resting my hand against my right cheek as I usually do. I notice how the expression on the owner's face changes into surprise. I guess he already recognizes that I can hold a bow. I hold the arrow for a while, taking one calm breath as I aim and as I breathe out softly, I release the arrow and it flies and hits the middle of the bull eye exactly.

"Beginners luck." Gale says challengingly.

I give him a glare and he just smirks. I take another three steps further away from the target to prove my point. I put the quiver on my back because I'm used to it and I like it more like that. I shoot another four arrows in a row, really quickly and they all hit the bull's eye in the middle, all ending up close to each other. I decide to take the last one slowly. There is a little space between the arrows in the target, they make a weird circle and there is a space in the middle. That's my aim. I completely forget my surroundings and I focus on the shooting. I breathe calmly and aim as well as I can. And when I release the string, the arrow flies through the air and with the final thud it dives right in the middle of the other arrows. A proud winning smile appears on my face and I look at Gale, who seems stunned.

"Beginners luck huh?" I ask teasingly as I walk back to the stall owner and I hand him the bow back.

"Well hat off to you Miss." the guy says. "I have not met anyone with such a fine aim. You surely deserve this prize." he smiles and hands me a big teddy bear.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Well, this was quite humiliating." Gale says.

"It was not." I smile.

"Yes it was!" he says "I got only three arrows into the bull eye and you got all of them and so perfectly." he whines.

"Well, I have a lot of practice." I smirk. "I use to go camping with my dad since I was six and that's when he taught me to shoot." I say "Since then I've been practicing and he took me hunting with him. When I was eight, I shot my first squirrel. Since then I can take down also rabbits, turkeys or other birds, maybe a deer if I'm lucky."

"Wow." Gale says. "That's something unusual. I have never met a girl like you." he smiles.

We continue walking through the autumn fair, I got a lollipop and then we slowly head home. He walks me to our street and there we say goodbye, because he lives a few streets further.

"Well it was definitely nice afternoon Katniss." he smiles. "I think we should hang out again sometimes. Or date." he smirks.

"Maybe." I smirk. "See you tomorrow Gale."

"See you." he smiles and goes away.

I go home and put the teddy bear into my bedroom as well as the paper rose. I put it on my nightstand and I smile for myself. Gale doesn't seem so bad. He was quite nice today. I eat the dinner with my family and then I go to my bedroom to do my homework. We have to write some essay and I'm so concentrated, that I don't realize that it's almost midnight when I finish it. I rub my tired eyes and sigh as I put the papers into my school bag. And that's when someone knocks on my window. Guess who...

"Hey." I whisper as I open the window. "Don't tell me, she beat you again." I say worried.

"She did." he mumbles. I see the big bruise on his cheek, which is also bleeding a little.

"Come on, let's look at you." I say tiredly.

"You sound tired." he says.

"Well what do you expect, it's almost midnight."

He sits on my bed and I kneel in front of him to examine his cheek. It's badly bruised and in one part, his skin is badly scraped. It's bleeding, but only a little. He hisses and flinches as I touch it lightly with my fingers.

"God, what did she hit you with? Half of the skin on your cheek is scraped." I mumble angrily.

"A metal spatula. Big one. I guess it hit my face in the wrong angle and scraped the skin." he says. I sigh. He needs an ice pack and that means I have to go to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll get an ice pack, you stay here and don't you dare to make any sound." I whisper. He just nods.

Carefully I open my door (lucky they don't squeak) and as quietly as I can I tiptoe into the kitchen. My father's hunter teaching improved my silent walk so I can be almost unheard when I really try. I manage to get a bag of frozen peas from the fridge and I go back to my bedroom unnoticed. Peeta is lying on my bed with closed eyes, but by his deep breathing I can recognize that he's not asleep.

"Can you sit up?" I ask softly. He obliges and sits up but I can see that he's not feeling well.

"Are you feeling dizzy? Or nausea?" I ask examining his pupils closely.

"Dizzy just right after she hit me, but I feel a little bit of nausea. But I think it's caused by the pain.." he says.

"She must have hit you hard." I say. Carefully I run a wet cloth over his cheek to clean all the blood and see how bad it looks.

"I think the skin is not deeply damaged, it doesn't need any bandage. It'll heal better on air." I smile at him. I take the bag of peas and I wrap a cloth around it.

"I'll put the ice pack on it for a while okay?" I say. He just nods and I can see how he closes his eyes and grits his teeth, waiting for the pain to come.

As I press the pack on his cheek, he draws in a sharp breath and I can see that it takes him a lot of effort not to whine. A single tear slides down from his eye, falling down on his bruised cheek. And it breaks me. I take a sharp breath in, but my throat stays tight and the only thing I can do is to swallow my sob as two tears travel through my cheeks. Suddenly he looks at me and his eyes widen as he sees my wet cheeks.

"Katniss what's wrong?" he asks softly, his eyes sad.

"You're asking me what is wrong Peeta?" I ask a little angry. "This is wrong! The fact that I have to treat your injuries which were caused by your own mother, that's wrong!" I mumble angrily, another two tears escaping my eyes.

"I'm sorry." he mumbles and looks down.

"And you are sorry!" I whisper furiously.

"God, Peeta you have no reason to be sorry! Your damn mother should be sorry, but she never is!" I say and shake my head. He looks at me and I can see how two tears escape his eyes too.

"I didn't want to be mean." I whisper apologetically "I just... Hate to see you in so much pain." I say.

"I have nowhere else to go Katniss." he says sadly.

"I know. I'm glad you trust me."

"Hey." he whispers, puts his hand on my cheek softly and he brushes my tears away with his finger. "We're gonna be alright. Since I have you, I'm fine." he smiles. I smile back at him, because it's nice to know, that there's someone in this world who really needs you. I keep the ice pack on his face for twenty minutes until it becomes too warm.

"Does it hurt too badly?" I ask.

"Yeah it hurts." he sighs. "Maybe you could make it better the old way. The way we did when we were little." he says and I can see a crooked smile on his face. I just smirk and shake my head.

The old way is how my dad helped me to forget pain when I had some injury when I was small. He would kiss the place softly and say that he kissed the pain away.

When we were five and we were playing on the playground, Peeta fell down and scraped his knee. He was crying a little and said that he can't walk home. And I said that I will be okay. Then I went to him and kissed it softly, telling him, that all boo-boos hurt less when someone kisses the pain away. Well since then we both did it when the other had some boo-boo. But gradually we stopped doing it though. We were growing up and knew that the kiss is not gonna help us from pain.

"Pleeease. The boo-boo hurts so much!" he begs me with pout on his face and sad eyes. "I'm sure it'll help." I giggle softly over his sweet puppy eyes.

"Okay, but just this once." I smile. He smiles too. I lean closer and place my lips on his bruised cheek softly. He closes his eyes for a moment and smiles softly. When I lean back, he opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"You see? It helped much more than the ice pack. You kissed my pain away." he says cheerfully.

"You're just teasing me." I smile and shake my head.

"You'll be okay then?" I ask. He smiles back at me.

"I will since you heal my wounds. You're a great doctor." he smiles.

"Keep some ice pack on it, when you come home." I say as he climbs out of my window.

"Okay." he smiles. "Thanks. Night night."

"Sleep tight." I smile

"And don't let the bed bugs bite." Peeta whispers with a smile. I wave at him and close the window again. I collapse into my bed and doze off almost immediately.

I'm really excited about this weekend. It's not just ordinary weekend. There is this special thing we do every year. My parents call it 'The Apple Day'. It's usually somewhere in the end of September or beginning of October. On this day, we do all the exciting autumn stuff. We pick apples from the apple trees which are on our garden, we rake the fallen leaves, we usually also put a bird feeder into our garden and in the end we have hot cider with cinnamon and Mellark's cookies. I just love this day and the best part is, that Peeta spends it with us. About eight years ago, Dad made an agreement with Mr. Mellark, that Peeta will help us all day and in exchange, we will give them some nice apples for the bakery. Mr. Mellark wouldn't mind Peeta being with us even without getting apples, those were more for calming down Mrs. Mellark.

On Saturday, at 7:30 Dad bursts into my bedroom and starts waking me up cheerfully.

"Get up Katniss! Apple day is here! You don't want to miss anything do you?!" he asks.

"Noooo." I yawn "I certainly don't." I smile.

"Then hurry up, because Peeta just came and we're waiting for you with breakfast." he says and goes out. I stretch my sleepy body and enter the kitchen with enormous yawn.

"Hello Autie!" Peeta beams at me.

"Heeey Tum-Tum!" I beam, sit next to him and put my arm around his shoulders cheerfully.

"You're name is cool." he grins.

"And yours is awesome!" I answer.

"But wouldn't they sound better together?" he asks and winks at me.

"Sure they would!" I say and we both exchange a goofy grin at the same time.

"Autumn!" we exclaim in unison and high five and then we start laughing together.

"Same morning greeting for eight years." Prim rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"And it's still the best one we have ever made up." I say and we high five with Peeta again.

"Nice pyjamas by the way." Peeta chuckles. I have yellow pants with orange pumpkins all around them and an orange top with a creepy Halloween jack-o-lantern.

"Thanks." I smile. "Couldn't spoil the apple day with non-autumn pyjamas."

"Well, I'll say grace and we can start with this amazing day." Dad smiles. When we start our breakfast, Mum looks suspiciously at Peeta. Of course as a healer she couldn't miss the bruise on his cheek which is turning into some purple color.

"What happened to you Peeta?" she asks.

"Oh, I just turned around in the kitchen and banged my face right into the open metal cabinet door. Really hard." He says casually. Unlike me, he is a really smooth lair.

"You cut your forehead too?" she asks looking at the stitches which are not under bandage anymore.

"Yeah. That day I learned that it's not wise to leave flour on the floor and now I know that it's better to clean it immediately. Because otherwise you will slip and believe me, it was like skating on ice." he laughs.

"Hmm. Just from curiosity... Was it stitched by doctor or nurse?" Mum asks. I look at Peeta and I see he hesitates but just for a second.

"A nurse. She was really kind, amazingly skillful and really beautiful too." he smiles.

"I thought so." Mum smiles "It's too neat and precise to be a doctor's work." she smiles. I can't hold it anymore and I start giggling.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Mum asks.

"It's just..." I start laughing and everybody looks at me until I'm able to speak. "It's just really funny. You would not think that baking is so dangerous." I say and laugh again. Peeta just smirks and shakes his head. Luckily my Mum doesn't question him anymore.

After breakfast, we start preparing everything. We take out the baskets and Dad prepares the wooden cases, where we will store all the apples. We put the bird feeder on one of the trees. Then, we divide into our usual groups. Mum and Prim, raking the fallen autumn leaves, cleaning and later preparing lunch and snack. Then there's me and Peeta, picking the apples from the trees and Dad directs everything and puts the apples into the cases when our baskets are full. We could use a ladder with Peeta as any normal people, but we like climbing more. Our trees are pretty easy to climb. And since we're doing this for the eighth year, we know where we can step and where we can't.

After the fourth tree is done, we have a lunch and because it's such a beautiful weather, Mum and Prim bring it outside and we eat it at our garden table. When we're done, we sit for a while and enjoy the warm sun. And then…

"You're it!" Peeta yells as he jumps up and smacks my shoulder lightly.

"Hey!" I exclaim as I finally realize, what's happening. I jump up from chair and run after him. He is a fast runner, but he's not faster than me. He had a little head start, but I catch up with him after a little while. I shorten my way through a neatly raked pile of leaves.

"Hey! We just raked that!" Prim yells a little angrily.

"Guess you're gonna rake it again." I call as I catch up with Peeta. I smack his arm and he stops.

"Okay, you have three seconds." He smiles. We've always played it like this. When you catch the other, you have three seconds to run. I do a few steps back from him.

"One." He says "You're not gonna run?" he asks. I just smirk.

"Two." He says and I do one more step away from him.

"I'm not afraid." I say "I'm way faster than you are." I snicker.

"Three." He yells and I sprint away as fast as I can. I zigzag between the trees and bushes and just laugh all the way as I turn around and see Peeta hardly catching up with my speed.

"Just you wait, you little squirrel!" He calls after me. I just laugh loudly in response and run around the house. I pass my parents and Prim by the table quickly noticing their amused smiles. I head between the trees, right next to the leaf pile we messed up before. I'm surprised, that Peeta did not make it around the house yet. But then suddenly he jumps out from behind one of the trees and takes me by surprise. I scream in shock when he jumps out and pins me down and we land right in the pile of leaves.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he smirks into my face, his nose just barely an inch away from mine. When we landed in the pile, those leaves were blown up and right now, they are falling slowly around us in spirals. It reminds me of snowing. This is an autumn snow. I smile absentmindedly and then I see Peeta's eyes looking into mine. I don't know why, but his happy eyes make me feel warm and happy.

"Okay, you got me." I give up and snicker.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks. "You had a strange look in your eyes."

"I just thought that it seems like the leaves are snowing down on us." I smile up at him. Then he just rolls down to lie next to me, causing another wave of leaves blow up into the air. He watches how it slowly spins towards the ground again and a huge smile appears on his face.

"You're right. It really looks like snowing… Maybe I could paint it." he says. Then he turns his head to the right and I turn mine to the left. We do it in prefect unison and we both smile at each other. It is that smile, you use, when you look at someone who is dear to you and who you love a lot. It's that smile that warms the heart of the other person.

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do." He says cheerfully. He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it with a smile and he pulls me up. I put my arm around his shoulder and we merrily walk towards the others.

"You know you too are still the same?" Dad smirks. "I still see those two five year olds, chasing each other between the apple trees." He laughs quietly.

"We know." We say in unison with Peeta and I grin.

"JINX!" I yell and point my finger at Peeta.

His mouth just opens in surprise and after a moment he knits his brows together, folds his arms and gives me an unbelieving angry shake of a head. He looks down on the ground and then back up at me and gives me a glare. I know how he hates not being able to talk. We played this game so many times during our childhood. One time, we loved it so much, that we said same words on purpose just to jinx each other. My parents were going crazy from hearing 'Jinx!' every other moment.

"Oh, Katniss." My Dad laughs.

"What?" I smile "It was always so fun, watching him being silent. He can't help then talk all the time and it's funny to see the torture." I smirk.

"You're evil." Peeta says with hatred in his voice.

"Ha!" I grin at him "Jinx, poke, you own me a coke!" I say and I accompany the word 'poke' with poking his nose lightly.

"Okay." He says dryly, turns around and heads towards the apple tree to start working again.

"Oh, look what you did, he's upset." Prim says in reproachful voice.

"Oh, come on." I roll my eyes and go after him. I catch up with him under the tree.

"Please don't be mad at me." I say apologetically. "You know I'm just joking around."

"I don't." he says and seems offended. "And if you don't like my talking, you could have told me and I would shut up."

"Peeta." I beg him. "Don't be stupid, you know I was just joking. I love your talking, if you're not talking about baking and ingredients." I say.

"Ohh and now you tell me, that you hate when I talk about my most favorite free time activity!" he says angrily. "Let me tell you something Katniss. You are a terrible best friend." He states coldly. That hurts. Really hurts. It must show on my face or in my eyes, because I can see how his eyes soften, when they look into mine.

"Come on." He smiles. "I'm just pulling your leg. You're the best friend I could ever find." He says and he hugs me.

"You too." I smile into his shoulder.

"Did you really mean it, that you don't like when I talk about baking?" he asks now serious.

"No." I say, downcasting my eyes.

"Liar." Peeta smirks.

"Well I doubt it will stop you, when I tell you I don't like it." I smirk up at him. "You'll still tell me, what new ingredient you added into the cupcake frosting so it would taste even more heavenly than usual."

"True." He says and laughs.

"Well let's finish this work!" he says excitedly and we start climbing the tree with our baskets.

"You see that nice red apple on the top?" I ask Peeta with a grin when we're almost done with this tree.

"Oh, not again..." Prim whines on the ground and all of them look up at us. By the smirk on his face I conclude, that he knows what I mean. It happens every year. We always find a nice apple on the top and then we compete who will be the first one up there...

"I see it, but I'm not going to climb there. It's pointless, you always beat me." he says and climbs a little higher to get three apples.

"Oh, come on." I beg him. "It's no fun, when I don't have a competition." I say sadly.

"That's too bad." Peeta says with an innocent voice. But it seems strange. Peeta never gives up like this. Then he looks down at me and grins.

"Three, two, one, GO!" he yells and starts climbing. He had quite a head start since he climbed up while we talked. That's why he was prolonging our talk!

"Cheateeeer!" I call angrily and start climbing as fast as I can. Maybe he had a head start, but I am way quicker and more nimble than he is. Eventually I catch up with him right in the last moment and we extend our hands and grab the apple in unison.

"That's a tight!" Dad calls and they start laughing.

"It wouldn't be if someone wouldn't cheat!" I call down and give Peeta an angry look.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Peeta says with a sincere smile. "You can have the apple." he says and leaves the apple in my hand.

"I think that since it was a tight, we should share it." I smirk and extend my hand towards his mouth. He grins and takes a huge bite. We always share the apple. Even if only one of us wins.

"It's delicious." he smiles and I take a huge bite too. He's right. It's sweet and really yummy. We sit in there for a while, eating the apple and enjoying the warm autumn sun. It's a perfect day.

"Look at the sky." I smile "It's so beautifully blue."

"Yeah." he smiles and looks up.

"It reminds me of your eyes." I smile.

He just smiles and gives me the rest of the apple. Then we continue in picking the apples, me on the left side and Peeta on the right while mum and prim go inside of the house to prepare some snack, probably that warm cider and cookies. Slowly we climb down. I always found climbing down much harder than climbing up. And right now, I don't pay enough attention and I step on the branch wrong. My foot slips down and I shriek in shock as I start falling down. I hear my name called by Dad. I already think about how painful it will be when I meet the ground, when a strong arm wraps around my waist and holds me securely.

"Gotcha." Peeta breathes out sharply. I found Dad staring up at us scared. Mum and Prim just went inside to do the dishes.

"Can you find some branch to stand on?" Peeta asks. I carefully move my legs around and finally find some branch. "Y-yes." I stammer. He still holds me securely when I step at the branch and so I don't fall, when a sharp pain shots through my left foot.

"Ouch!" I cry and I lean against Peeta. He must try really hard to hold us both up.

"What's wrong?" he asks and I can see the concern in his eyes.

"My right ankle." I say and my leg trembles. "It's probably twisted." I say.

"Shit." Peeta mumbles. "How am I gonna get you down?" he panics.

"I can hold onto the branches, while you climb a little lower and then I lower myself and you help me stand?" I suggest.

"Okay, that could work." Peeta says.

"You're sure you're okay here?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say and hold onto the branch tightly.

"Okay, I'm going a little lower and then I'll help you." he says. He carefully climbs a little lower and then he looks up at me.

"Come down." he says. I sit on the branch moving really carefully so I would not stand on the right ankle. Then I slowly slide down, where his arm catches me around my waist securely again.

"Okay, two more branches and we're down. You're still feeling okay?" he asks concerned.

"Fine." I say. To be honest, my ankle is hurting pretty badly, but I don't want to unnerve him more.

We slowly move down and he always holds me tightly so I would not fall down. When we finally reach the lowest branch I jump into my Dad's arms and he holds me tightly.

"What's wrong honey?" he asks.

"I probably sprained my ankle." I say and wince.

"I'll get mum." Dad says and walks towards the house.

"I think we should lie you down." Peeta says. And before I'm able to say anything, he puts his arm on my back, the other under my knees and he scoops me up like I weight nothing. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself.

"Peeta you know I would be able to walk that way all by myself." I point out.

"You could get that ankle even worse." he says.

"I love the way you care about me." I smile and kiss his nose teasingly. He just smiles and lays me on a wooden bench on the porch. My mum checks my foot and tells me that it's just a light sprain and that it should be okay in two days. Luckily it was the last apple tree so we are done.

Later we go (well I am carried by Peeta) inside and watch a movie "Good Will Hunting", while drinking hot cider with Peeta's amazing cookies. He decorated them with orange sugar frosting and he drew little autumn maple leaves on them. I sit on the couch, Peeta sits next to me on one side and Prim sits on the other.

"Peeta I can't understand how you can make such a beautiful cookies. How you can draw these small leaves so perfectly?" I ask and look up at him.

"Years of practice." he smiles down at me. "And just for your information, I added a little bit of pumpkin spice into this frosting." He smirks and I chuckle.

"It's a pity to eat such a beautiful thing." I say sadly and look at the cookie again.

"Okay, than don't eat it." he says, takes it out of my hands and he puts it into his mouth.

"Hey!" I say angrily "That cookie was mine." I poke him, but I smile.

"Here have another one." he smiles and hands me the plate. I pick one up and eat it. Oh it's so heavenly yummy.

When we finished the movie, Peeta got two creates of apples to carry home and we officially ended our Apple Day. Because I'm really tired and my ankle hurts, I hop to my bedroom and lie down for the rest of the evening. To my surprise I got a text from Gale and to my even bigger surprise, I answer him immediately. We kept texting during the evening and on Sunday he asked me on a date and surprisingly I agreed. We're going to see a movie.

I'm nervous about the date. I have never been on one and I don't know what to do. I have never even been kissed and I have no idea how to do that, so I'm scared of that too. Gale comes for me at four and he drives us to the cinema in his car.

"So, what would you like to see?" he asks as we stand in front of the poster with today's program.

"Hmm..." I hum as I read the options "What about 'We're the Miller's'?" I ask.

"Sure." he smiles "I heard it's a good comedy." he smiles.

He buys the tickets while I go to wait in the line for popcorn and coke. He comes in a few minutes and we spent a few more by waiting for popcorn and coke. Later, we settle in our seats as the trailers before our film start. After ten minutes, I feel Gale's arm encircling my body and I lean against his shoulder automatically. My heart starts to beat faster as I feel his muscles. Than his other hand slowly moves towards mine and in a while, he entwines his fingers with mine. I must admit that it feels nice when the excited butterflies start to fly around my stomach. This is all new to me and so it is also very exciting. I have never felt like this before.

After the movie, we walk out of the cinema holding hands. We take a late walk in a park which is nearby. We don't talk much, but I don't mind. I like this quiet. It's almost eleven when he drives me home and walks me to the door.

"So you liked this evening?" he asks.

"I did." I smile.

"You would go on another date then?" he asks.

"I think I would."

"Good." he smiles.

And then it happens. Without any other word or warning, he slowly leans towards me with a smile and he presses his lips on mine. I wasn't quite expecting this so I'm shocked in the beginning. His lips softly brush mine and after a moment I recover and my lips start to move with his. It feels amazing. Exciting. My insides tie up in excitement and I almost feel dizzy from all the feels.

"Goodnight Katniss." he says with a seductive smile and wink. He turns around and goes towards his car. I go inside and sit on my bed, thinking about what just happened. I got my first kiss ever! And from the hottest guy in our class! I quite can't believe it. I take my stuff out of the handbag I had today and I check my phone. As I do so I find a text from Peeta.

_I need you._

He sent it two hours ago.

"Shit." I mumble and sigh.

I put my sweatshirt back on and climb out of my window. I run towards the lake. As I can see, there is no one on the swings so he must be by the lake. My theory is confirmed, when I find him sitting on our spot, staring at the moon, which is making silver sparks on the water surface. He looks really down.

"Hey." I say softly. He looks at me and then back at the moon saying nothing.

"Please don't be mad." I say and come closer to him. "I was in a cinema with Gale and I didn't find your text until now."

"It's okay, I'm not mad." he says softly.

"What happened?" I ask as I sit next to him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he whispers with a shaky voice, but I can see a single tear traveling down his cheek.

"Okay." I whisper and I brush his tear away. I put my arms around him and he leans into them. Sometimes, he doesn't want to talk. Sometimes the only thing he needs is a hug. We stay in our hug for a long time. We don't talk. I draw soothing circles on his back with my fingers while his fingers fiddle with my loose hair.

"I don't know what would I do without you." he whispers softly with a sad voice.

"Well I know." I smile slightly. "You would have less trouble, you would have way more friends and you would have all your lunch for yourself."

"Right." he chuckles softly. We finally break our hug and he looks me in the eyes with a smile. "Did I already tell you how amazing you are?" he asks.

"About a million times." I smile.

"Good." he smiles "Come on let's go home." he says, stands up and offers me his hand.

We walk home quietly not saying anything, but grateful for the presence of the other. Finally Peeta breaks the silence after a while.

"Anyway, how was your date with Gale?" he asks.

"Nice." I smile. I remember the kiss and my smile gets even bigger. "He kissed me." I say softly. Peeta stops and looks at me quite seriously

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah. He kissed me before we said goodbye." I say.

"Was it feeling nice?"

"Yeah." I smile "It was nice and really exciting."

"Okay. I'm glad you're happy." he says and we continue in walking home.

"You should find a girlfriend too." I say.

"Oh really? Why?" he asks.

"Because you could be happier too." I smile.

"I don't know. I don't have much time for dating when I'm helping in the bakery." he says.

"You have plenty of time to hang out with me." I point out.

"And I don't plan on cutting that time down." he smiles.

"Whatever Peeta. Just think about it."

"Okay." he says when we reach our house.

"Thanks that you came." he says and hugs me.

"No problem." I smile and hug him back.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Next two weeks go by quickly. I have another four dates with Gale. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend and we kiss much more often than just for goodbye. I must admit that I probably fell in love with him. Both Peeta and Madge see it and they tease me because of it.

After the fourth date, Gale invites me over to his place for the evening. I think I know what does it mean and because I'm an honest person, I tell him, that I'm not ready for this yet. I tell him, that I have never done it before and that I need a little bit of time to be ready. He tells me that he understands and he's willing to wait. I'm really glad about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts, likes and dislikes in the reviews. I highly appreciate your opinions and maybe you'll even change my mind about something I'll write in the next chapter. By the way, the next chapter is called "First time is always the worst". Aaand I'll let your imagination imagine whatever it wants about that title :) Thanks for reading, all favs, favorites and reviews! All of it encourages me greatly.<strong>


	4. First Time Is Always The Worst

**Helo-lo-lo my friends! **

**How are you doing? Sorry it took me a week to update, but I have a lot of things to do in real life right now. Thanks for your reviews, they're really encouraging and making me happy. Well but one thing is strange to me. Why does everyone hate Gale so much? I always was and will be team Peeta, but I don't think Gale (I mean actually in the Hunger Games) is some terrible beast without feelings who killed Prim. I think he was a really good guy, caring and loving deep in his heart too. He was just unlucky, that it was Katniss he fell in love with. It was not his fault, they used those bombs. If he would not invent them, they would use something else and she would die either. Well enough defending Gale, let's go back to my story. =)**

**This new chapter has a really interesting title (I hope) and I wonder what you imagined behind it. Well let's find out, what it really is =) Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: First time is always the worst<p>

I spent the next Saturday afternoon with Peeta on our spot by the lake. At first, I take out a small scissors and tweezers.

"What are you gonna do with those?" he asks. "Are you gonna torture me by picking my eyebrows?" he jokes.

"Something like that." I say and smile mischievously.

"No seriously, come here, I'll take out the stitches, your forehead is healed." I say.

"Okay." He comes to me and sits in front of me with his legs crossed and a slight smile.

"It'll sting a little I guess." I say. I cut the stitches and start pulling them out with the tweezers.

"Ouch!" Peeta cries.

"Peeta this isn't as painful as stitching, why do you cry like a baby?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Well, I can never cry or even whine, when you treat my wounds in your bedroom. I have to enjoy the fact that I can cry as much as I want." He says and whines loudly as I pull another stitch out.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" I say and laugh at him. Another pretty exaggerated cry comes out of him with the next stitch. And I laugh again.

When I'm finished, he's laughing too, because he was not able to keep the poker face any more. He lies down with his head in my lap and looks up at me with a smile. As a final touch I run a little wet cloth with antiseptic over his scar.

"Thanks for healing me." He says.

"No problem." I smile.

"And because you've done a great job, you deserve a reward." He smiles. And then he takes out a paper bag with two cheese buns.

"Cheese buns!" I smile and take the bag from his hands. He just laughs and sits against his tree. He takes out his sketchbook and color pencils and starts drawing something.

I finally take out my book and start reading with a cheese bun in my hand and smile on my lips. I still haven't finished Sense and Sensibility. Our comforting silence is interrupted by my phone ringing. It's Gale.

"Hey Baby!" he calls cheerfully.

"Hey." I say with a smile. "What's up?" I ask.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Are you free this evening?" he asks.

"I guess so." I say. "Why?"

"There is a great party at Glimmer's" he says excitedly.

"Oh." I say "I'm not a very party person." I say unsure. I notice that Peeta looks up from his drawing and looks at me curiously.

"Oh, come on Kitty, it'll be fun, I promise. And if you don't like it, we can go back home." Gale says.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." I give up. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at five okay?"

"Okay."

"See you Baby!"

"See you." I say and hang up.

"What's up?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, Glimmer is throwing a party today and Gale wants to go." I say.

"You're going on a party?!" he chuckles "What a historical moment. We should write it down somewhere." he laughs.

"Stop laughing at me." I say annoyed.

"So I don't expect you will come to the lake tomorrow afternoon." he says.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be hangover." he says.

"Oh, sure I will be." I say angrily. "Because I'm such a drinking type of person." I say sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that makes the situation even worse because only a small amount of alcohol will get you drunk."

"Thanks for the lecture Mr. IknowEverything."

"You're welcome Miss Stubborn." he smiles.

"I should go, I have to prepare if I'm going to a party." I say

"Okay, bye." Peeta says.

"Bye." I say and head home.

Getting dressed is my big problem. Since I'm not very eager about fashion, Prim helps me to choose some nice looking outfit. She's all excited and she makes me promise, that I will tell her everything about the party tomorrow in the morning. My Dad says to be careful and that he doesn't want to know what time will I come back. He says he would rather be asleep so he would not see how drunk I am. What an amazing Dad I have. At five, Gale knocks on the door and we head to Glimmer's place. She's not living too far away from here. It's just like ten minutes.

Even before we stepped into the house, we could hear the loud music playing inside. As we stepped in, I immediately got a beer into my hands and I didn't even know who gave it to me. The house smells weird... Like pot. They must be smoking it. Gale drags me into the living room and we dance for a while. I'm introduced to many people but there's no chance I will be able to remember everyone.

After my third beer, I don't care though. I talk to people I don't know at all, I giggle and joke. I even dance crazily with Gale on some table. Later we make out on a sofa and we don't care that everybody can see us. Honestly we're not the only ones making out and no one cares in here. After this Gale brings me another cup of beer. Until now I was drinking from red cups, but he brings me a blue one.

"They run out of red cups?" I giggle and take the blue one.

"No." he says "The blue ones are special." he smiles. He already drank one blue cup before.

"What do you mean special?" I ask suspiciously and sniff if it smells different. It doesn't.

"It's funny beer. They're more fun." he laughs.

"Let's have fun then!" I giggle and drink it all at once. Which is the biggest mistake of this evening.

The drink tastes bitter and it doesn't take even five minutes before the effects arrive. Before I drunk the blue cup I was drunk, giggly a little clumsy, sometimes dizzy, but that was all. But after I drank this, everything around me starts spinning and moving like I'm on a roller coaster and the colors I see are weird. Brighter... I have to hold onto the table so I would not fall to the floor.

"Gale what the hell was in that drink?!" I ask angrily.

"What do you think Kitty?" he laughs. "Maybe a little bit of drugs." he smiles. "The party is always more fun with blue cups."

Then, I was so dizzy and confused, I don't remember exactly what happened after I drank that blue cup. I just remember that I really tried to stay close to Gale, because I didn't trust anyone else in there. It turned out, that he's not the one to trust either. Next thing I remember is, that he drags me upstairs, opens some door and lies me on the bed. I'm giggling all the time until I hear him lock the door.

"Let's have some fun Kitty." he says with a huge smile.

"What kind of fun?" I ask.

He doesn't respond though. He sits next to me, starts kissing me and in a while his hands wonder under my t-shirt and pull it up leaving me just in my bra. He pushes me down on the bed and he ends up on me. My thinking is slowed by the drug by I finally realize where this is heading.

"Gale, I don't want this yet." I say. He seems like he didn't hear me. He just plants kisses along my neck.

"Gale, please." I plead.

"Don't worry, Baby, it'll be fine. I'll be careful." he says. That scares me even more. He really wants to do it!  
>"Gale!" I snap at him and finally he stops kissing me and looks down at me.<p>

"I don't want it!" I say pleadingly and try to move away from him.

"Jeez, Katniss I've been waiting for two weeks! How long do you want me to wait?!" he asks angrily.

"I don't know." I say and I feel my throat tighten. I can't cry. Not now. "I just don't want to do it like this, in here. I don't want to wake up in the morning and not remember what happened!" I say.

"Then we can do it again and you will remember the second time." he says and moves towards me.

"No!" I yell angrily, kick him between his legs and stand on my feet. Everything is spinning but I manage to stand and walk. "Leave me alone Gale!" I yell. Somehow I manage to unlock the door and go away from him.

I wanted to run away but I guess it was more like stumbling away. I don't even know how I managed to get through the house with all that alcohol and drugs in my body, but finally I was outside on the fresh air. When I look up at the dark sky full of stars, it's like hypnotizing. All those stars moving around. I feel like my legs will betray me soon. And that's when I hear the conversation through the open window.

"Your Kitty has left you alone, huh?" I hear. It's definitely Glimmer.

"Yeah. She run off, because I wanted to have sex with her. She's just a scared virgin." he laughs. That makes my heart ache. Why would he say something like that?! I feel my throat tighten.

"Well, bad for her, good for me." Glimmer says in a seductive voice.

"Well, we can fool around. It won't hurt her, she won't know." he laughs and the only sound I hear are her giggles. I somehow clumsily run away, while I start to sob. I don't even know where I am running, my legs go automatically wherever they want.

After ten minutes, I find out, that my legs know pretty well where they are going. When I wipe the tears away from my eyes, I find out, that I'm by the lake and I'm heading towards our favorite place. But I feel so thirsty. So I change the direction and head to the wooden dock instead. I still sob loudly, because my heart still hurts. I still hear Glimmer giggle in my head and I can just imagine what are they doing right now. When I collapse down on the pier, I can see the water moving beautifully. The moonlight is shimmering on the water surface and it makes me dizzy how it moves. I guess it will take long until the drug wears off. Since I'm so thirsty, I can still at least drink the water from the lake. It seems so clean and fresh. And so I extend my hand towards the water. But I can't reach it. I stretch my hand a little more and then I realize that it's not a good idea in my dizzy state. But it's too late. I already feel the falling feeling, when two arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you crazy?!" a familiar voice yells. He pulls me back on the dock and only when I turn around and see his golden hair in the moonlight I remember his name.

"Peeta." I say weeping.

"Katniss, what the hell are you doing?!" he yells at me. What's wrong with him? Peeta never yells at me.

"I'm thirsty." I get out. He looks at me angrily for a while.

"Katniss, what happened?! You're supposed to be on that party with Gale..." he says.

"I... I'm..." I don't really know how to finish my sentence. My mind is too foggy and I guess I don't want him to know what happened.

Everything still moves slightly in my vision. Suddenly I feel my stomach turn and I know, what's coming. I turn around just in time to save Peeta from being covered by my vomit. I vomit right into the lake. Peeta, being the kind friend he is, forgets about his anger, he kneels next to me and holds my hair up so it would not get dirty from vomit. Than Peeta dives his hands into the water and he brings some to my lips. I wash my mouth and drink thirstily. When I'm finished I collapse on the ground and shake terribly. I don't realize it at first, but I also cry.

Without any word, Peeta scoops me up and I hide my face into his chest as the terrible sobs come out of me. He carries me to our secret spot. There is a warm blanket on the ground. Peeta sits into the grass leaning against the tree and he keeps me in his arms. He also wraps the blanket around me so I would not be cold. He hugs me tightly and he runs his hands along my arms.

"What happened?" he asks softly after a while.

"I j-just had three b-beers and Gale s-said he will bring me one m-more." I hiccup out "H-he brought a blue cup and s-said that it's in the b-blue cup because it's a f-funny beer." I cry.

"Oh, no." Peeta sighs.

"I h-had no i-idea that there are d-drugs in it." I cry "I d-drank it and everything started s-spining. I was so confused a-and the next thing I knew w-was that I was l-lying in bed and Gale was l-lying on me." I sniff. Now Peeta's eyes narrow and he furrows his eyebrows.

"What did he do?!" he asks and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"H-he started kissing me. I r-realized t-that he wants to do THAT." I say "A-and I told him I d-don't want to. N-not like t-this. B-but he won't let g-go of me. Finally I kicked his balls and r-run off." I finish and start crying again.

"And t-then when I was o-outside."_ Why am I telling him this part?!_ But I'm not able to stop myself. "I heard him from t-the open window. T-talking to Glimmer and seducing h-her. He's probably b-banging her against the w-wall now." I cry. My sobs become even more desperate and Peeta hugs me even tighter.

"It's gonna be okay." he whispers and places a soft kiss into my hair. His strong arms are holding me tightly and I can't imagine what would I do without him. It takes really long time until I cry out. Peeta doesn't say anything, he just holds me. For once we have changed our positions. I'm usually the one hugging and comforting him.

"And here I am, bothering you from night sleep and you are so amazing that you keep me company even though I'm drunk and I almost vomited all over you." I say desperately.

"Katniss how many times have I bothered your sleep when I was injured or sad?" he asks "One night of comforting you for a change is nothing." he smiles.

"I love you, you know that?" I say seriously.

"I do." he smiles again "And I love you too."

"Wait. What were you doing here anyway?" I ask still with a weepy voice as I brush my last tears away. He doesn't answer immediately. He looks at the moon for a while and I can see how sad his eyes are.

"I couldn't listen to my parents arguing anymore." Peeta says sadly. "You know, mum smacked me and Dad started to yell at her and he was trying to protect me and they started arguing. And they went on and on." he says and I can see tears streaming down his face, glittering in the moonlight like silver. "I just couldn't listen to it anymore." he whispers and takes a deep breath. Even though I still don't feel normal, my brain is much clearer.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and hug him tighter. After a while I reach up and brush away his tears.

"You know you're one of the bravest people I know?" I smile up at him.

"Me?" he laughs tearily "The one who keeps texting you _'I need you'_ and who keeps weeping on your shoulder? The one who is afraid of his own mother?!" he laughs bitterly.

"Yes. Because there is strength in tears. And even though how much you've been through you still have strength to go on and come back home to that fucking woman who calls herself your mother." I say angrily.

"I still think you're much braver than I am." he smiles down at me. "You're still the one, who taught me to swim and who made me jump from the dock." he smiles at me. Yes, that was a long time ago.

_ We were seven and one summer afternoon by the lake, I found out, that he can't swim and so I told him I will teach him right now. Even though he was scared, I hold his hand and led him into the shallow part of the lake. At first he lied on my hands and I taught him how to float on water._

"_You have to trust the water." I said and I pulled my hands away from under his body, leaving him floating on the water surface._

_ His eyes were closed and he was smiling slightly. But when he realized I let go of him, he freaked out and the floating was over. But he tried again and again and eventually he learned to trust the water and I also taught him the basic swim moves that day. Few days later I challenged him to jump into the water from the dock. He was too scared to do so._

"_I'll stay here and watch you jump first." he said, standing on the edge of the dock looking back at me. I took a few steps back to run before the jump. I just smiled widely, because I had other plans._

"_Okay!" I called with a grin._

_ Then I run towards him and he watched me with concern in his eyes. He was probably too scared to notice the mischief in my in my eyes. When I reached the end of the dock where he stood, in the last second, I grabbed his hand tightly and took him down with me. I heard him yelp and I screamed in joy before I met the water surface. I still held his hand tightly under the water because I didn't want him to drown. When we both swam up on the water surface, he was angry with me at first, but he forgave me quite quickly. He wasn't able to be angry with me for too long. He still isn't._

"We should go home." his voice calls me back from my memory. We have changed so much through the years.

"I don't want to." I whine. I feel so good in his warm embrace under the blanket.

"It's 0:30, Katniss. We should be home." he says.

"Okay." I say tiredly. As I stand up I feel dizzy again and I have to hold onto his arm so I would not fall back down.

"I think you will need to hold my hand." Peeta smiles and offers me his hand. I hold it tightly and I feel so thankful that I have him. What would I do without him?

Slowly we come to our house. I certainly don't want to draw attention of my parents so we come to my bedroom window. I'm lucky because it's slightly open. I always leave it open slightly if I can. Peeta climbs in first and then he helps me to climb in.

"No, no, no, no, no." he says and grabs my hands as I head towards my bed.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Look at your clothes Katniss. You can't sleep in them they are dirty and there's some vomit on your skirt." he says.

"Okay." I whine. I hold onto his hand tightly so I would not fall down as I unzip my skirt. I let it fall on the floor without even overthinking the fact that Peeta is in the room with me.

"Katniss." he says wearily. "I'm standing right next to you." he points out.

"Oh, it's not like I'm naked." I wave it off. Just so you would understand. Normally I'm an extremely shy person and I would not do this. I guess the drugs and alcohol are helping me with my shyness. "You've seen me in my underwear before. It's like swimming suit." I say and sit on the bed as he unfolds my blanket. I pull down my t-shirt and then I unzip my bra. Again, without thinking.

"Oh man, Katniss!" he yell-whispers at me, he holds the blanket high between us, he turns his head right and closes his eyes tightly. "I'm your best friend, but this is way too much, even for me!" he says a little bit angrily.

"Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing." I say, I put my pyjamas top on and take the blanket from him.

"I can see that." he says as I lie into my bed and pull the blanket up to my chin.

"Come on, have a little mercy on me." I say tiredly "I am drunk AND high." I point out. "And you can look, I'm all covered."

"Okay, I think I'll go home." he says.

"Can't you stay with me for a while?" I ask and suddenly I feel weepy again.

"What?" he asks.

"Stay until I fall asleep." I beg him "I don't want to be alone."

"You'll never be alone." he smiles and sits on my bed. "I'll always be here to annoy you." That makes me laugh quietly.

"Thanks." I say with a smile. He holds my hand in both of his and he traces patterns on it with his finger softly. It tickles a little. He reminds me of my father sometimes, when he's so protective and caring about me.

"Go to sleep then." he smiles. "I'll stay until I'm sure you're asleep." he promises.

And before I'm able to say anything, he leans down and presses his lips on my forehead softly. I don't know why, but I close my eyes as a warm feeling spreads from that spot. It's not like we have never gave a little kiss to each other. We pecked our cheeks, noses or hair here and there, but this moment just feels so intimate, that I have to wonder if we're not crossing some line of friendship.

"Sweet dreams, little flower." he smiles and I remember my father, because that's how he calls me. I smile and fall asleep in few minutes holding his hand tightly and feeling his other hand brushing through my hair. And as the sleep overcomes my mind, I hear his deep voice saying something softly. Three words. I think it was _'I love you'_.

When I wake up in the morning, I feel the effects of yesterday alcohol immediately. My head is throbbing with terrible headache and my stomach feels like it is sailing on sea. I can't exactly remember everything from the yesterday evening. Especially after drinking the blue cup. Basically I remember Gale trying to sleep with me, then I run away and then Peeta saved me by the lake. Since then I remember everything more clearly again. When I open my eyes, I'm met with a bright morning sunlight coming from my window.

"Shit." I mutter and close my eyes tightly.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mutter as I slowly sit up and slowly and carefully open my eyes so they would get used to the light.

"What have you done to yourself, Everdeen?" I ask myself angrily.

I take a few deep breaths and only then I notice a glass of water standing at my nightstand and a white pill lying next to it. At first I think my mum put it there, but then I notice a little note, which is right next to the glass. _I thought you could appreciate this when you wake up. :) P._

I have to smile and shake my head as I realize that actually Peeta had to leave it here for me at night. He had to slip into the bathroom to get a glass of water and he probably took the pill from my first aid kit. He's so sweet and caring. I take the pill and drink the entire glass of water.

Slowly, I make my way to the living room, where I hear some sounds. Prim is watching the Sunday morning cartoons with my Dad and Mum is nowhere to be seen. I slowly make my way to the couch and place myself right next to Dad.

"Oh, our sleepyhead is finally up." he says brightly and he wraps his arm around me. I only whine because he speaks too loudly.

"Oh, are you feeling sick?" he asks with a smirk on his face. "Had too much yesterday?" he chuckles. "First time is always the worst one." He adds.

"Waaay too much." I say and place my head on his lap. He puts his arms around me and brushes my hair away from my face. I'm so glad my parents are so cool. They feel more like my best friends than parents.

"I haven't even heard you come home." he says "It couldn't be that bad."

"Oh, luckily I had Peeta to quiet me down." I say.

"Peeta?" Dad asks confused. "I thought you went on that party with your boyfriend. Gale, right?"

"I did, but he didn't come home with me. I met Peeta on my way home and he was too kind to leave me alone in my state." I say.

"Too kind huh?" Dad smirks at me with a strange knowing smile.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Never mind." he smiles and exchanges an amused look with Prim. What are they not telling me?

"So how was the party Katniss?" Prim asks excited. "What did you do? I want to know everything!"

"No you don't." I say flatly. "I'm sure you don't want to know everything. The only thing I'm gonna tell you is, that I'm never letting you go on a party." that makes Dad laugh.

"Why?" she asks pleadingly.

"Because it is terrible." I say "You drink beer, which is bitter, it tastes terribly and you only start to like it after the second cup, because then you don't care how does it taste anymore." I start. "Your boyfriend will make fun of you that you're drunk and he will even make you dance on a table with him. You're not gonna remember everything that happened. And in the end, you're gonna end up in bed with your boyfriend and you're gonna kick his balls because you don't want to lose your virginity like that." I spill it all out not realizing, that it's my Dad whose arms are around me.

"I think that is way too much information than I needed." Dad says with a little frown.

"Sorry." I mumble "You know I'm not one to keep secrets from you." I say and Dad chuckles.

"Well at least I know why he didn't walk you home." Dad adds

"Oh and Prim I forgot to mention that in the end all you have in the morning is a terrible killing headache and you're stomach feels like it's taking a cruise on Atlantic Ocean in a really bad storm." I add.

"Ohh to be young again." Dad smiles dreamily and it makes both me and Prim laugh.

"Oh Katniss you're up." Mum says as she steps into the living room.

"Hardly." I say and Dad runs his hand through my hair again.

"So how did you enjoy the party?" she asks. I just whine in answer.

"Oh, she had a ravishing time!" Dad says cheerfully "She drank a lot of beer and danced on a table with her boyfriend. I think I can surly add singing and making out into it." he winks at me and I just roll my eyes "And in the end she was attacked by her bloodthirsty boyfriend who wanted to claim her virginity, but he got kicked in his balls instead."

"Dad!" I say angrily. But the only answer from my Mum is laugh.

"Serves him well." she says between her laugh "It sounds like Katniss though, so I believe you." she smiles.

"Oh man, I think I'm going back to my bed." I say and sit up slowly.

"Aren't you hungry honey?" mum asks.

"Oh, please no. I'm sure it would go right back up." I say.

"Oh to be young again." my Mum chuckles.

"That's exactly what I said." Dad says cheerfully and they both laugh and hug each other, surely remembering some experience from their youth.

"Okay, I'm going back to my soft and quiet bed. You two are too loud and cheerful for me." I say as I walk past my parents who hug each other now.

"Sleep well, honey!" Dad calls after me and he still laughs.

The minute I close my bedroom door I want to fall back to my blankets, but before I do, I open the window slightly, because I want some fresh air to come in. Then I muffle under the blankets and fall back asleep.

Next time I wake up it's because someone's hand is brushing my hair away from my face softly. And his voice calls me back to reality from my sleep.

"Katniss!" he says softly. "Are you awake?" he asks

"No" I mumble. "Let me sleep. Just five more minutes." I growl and open one of my eyes slightly. That's when I see clear blue eyes so close to my face that I yelp a little and pull away quickly.

"Shit, Peeta you scared me." I say while breathing heavily.

"Sorry." he smiles and sits next to me.

"What's the tiiime?" I yawn and rub my eyes.

"3 p.m." he says "How do you feel?"

"Much better than in the morning." I mumble "Thanks for the pill by the way."

"You're welcome." he smiles. "I brought you something." he smiles and presents me two cheese buns.

"Oh." I say. I feel way better than in the morning, but I'm still not sure if eating is a good idea. "I'm not sure if I should eat at all."

"Come on, you haven't eaten all day." he says. The beautiful smell of the cheese bun makes my stomach rumble.

"Okay." I give in a take a little bite.

"So do you remember anything from yesterday evening?" he smiles.

"Oh, I do. I remember almost everything until I drank that blue cup." I admit honestly. "Then it's quite blurry, but I remember Gale wanting to sleep with me. Then I run off, somehow I got to the lake and you saved me from falling into water and took care about me." I say. "Thanks by the way." I add and give him a thankful smile and hug.

"It's okay." he smiles "You would do the same for me."

"I would." I smile.

"So that's all you remember from the party? No more memories after you run from Gale?" he asks with a strange look on his face.

"No." I say.

"And do you remember what happened when I got you here?" he asks and I can't miss the curiosity in his voice.

"Ehm not exactly..." I say trying to remember but failing terribly. "Was it something I should remember?" I ask. He chuckles.

"I don't think so... You were just funny." he smiles.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Nothing" he chuckles.

"Peeta tell me!" I say annoyed.

"I think you better not remember that." he says. "Your brain knew why it forgot."

"Peeta tell me right now." I say losing my patience.

"Okay, okay, but don't blame me when you will feel badly after remembering it. I wanted to keep it a secret from you." he says.

"Oh, would you just tell me?"

"Okay, you were kind of not ashamed to put your clothes down right in front of me without any further warning." he says.

"What?!" I ask scared and start to blush "You saw me naked?" I ask in dread.

"No!" he laughs. "You strip down into your panties at first, than you sat down on bed and without any shame you took down your shirt and then you started to unzip your bra."

"Oh boy, you saw my boobs." I say in shame and put my head into my hands.

"I didn't." he says soothingly and puts his arm around my shoulders. "I closed my eyes right in the second I saw that you're unzipping your bra." he says "I kept them closed until you told me that I can look."

"Oh, you're so impossibly amazingly kind Peeta." I say and hug him. "I could never find a better best friend." I smile and reward him with a soft peck on a cheek. He just chuckles.

"Okay, I need to go now." he says a little bit sadly. "I have some chores to do and if I don't mum will be angry."

"Go then." I smile slightly. "I don't want her to be angry with you because of me."

"Bye Kat." he smiles.

"By and thanks." I wave and he goes out. The unusual thing is, that he goes through my door. I have to chuckle over my thought. Like it is normal to go into someone's room through your window. We're weird couple of friends. I keep lying in bed for a while until my phone starts ringing. I see Gale's face on the display and I hesitate deciding if I should answer it or not. Finally I do.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey Baby!" he says, but his usual cheerfulness is away. He's been drinking more than me so he must be feeling even worse.

"How are you doing?" he asks carefully.

"Terrible." I say "And it's entirely your fault." I say a little angry.

"Kitty I wanted to apologize. For everything I've done yesterday..." he says painfully "I was drunk and high, I'm really sorry." he says and I can tell that he's honest.

"Could you give me a second chance? Please don't break up with me." he says pleadingly.

"Okay, I'm willing to give you a second chance, but no more parties and no more drugs." I say.

"Okay, I can promise that." he says.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I smile.

"See you Baby." he says.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at home with my family, because I don't feel like going out. Not even with Peeta. So we just watch a movie and have pizza together and then I go back to bed, wanting to sleep until the Monday morning.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I'm waiting for your reviews and opinions! =) How do you think this will end up in the next chapter? The title will be "True Firend, Fake Lover"<br>**

**Once again thanks a lot for all your favs and follows and certainly thanks for the reviews... As I have told you so many times, they encourage me, make me happy sometimes they even inspire me for the next chapters =) See you soon!**


	5. True Friend, Fake Lover

**Hi Hunger Games Friends =)**

**I'm here with a new chapter. It's a wee bit shorter, but I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to react to your reviews. Most of you kind of judged Katniss for forgiving Gale... Well guys have you ever been in love? It's a normal thing, that people do crazy things when they're in love. I absolutely understand that you're angry with Katniss (just like Peeta), but to her defence, she doesn't remember some things from the party. Especially one important part. And besides, love can blind people sometimes. So much they're absolutely oblivious to some things around them... You'll see in this chapter. Well things are going to change in this one. I hope you'll enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: True Friend, Fake Lover<p>

"Hey!" Peeta smiles and hugs me on the corner of our street.

"Morning." I smile and hug him back.

"How are you?" he asks cheerfully.

"It's fine. No more headache or nausea." I smile.

"Good." he smiles. "I guess that means no more alcohol and drugs for you." he chuckles.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." I laugh. We talk for the next five minutes until we reach a very problematic topic.

"So what will you say to Gale?" he asks carefully.

"He already called me yesterday." I say casually. "Apologized for everything and he begged me to give him a second chance." I say.

"Lucky he was on the phone..." Peeta chuckles. "You couldn't punch him."

"Why would I punch him?" I ask surprised.

"Because he's an idiot?" Peeta says looking at me confused.

"I don't think he's an idiot." I say "He was drunk and high, it was a mistake so I decided to give him a second chance." I say.

"What?!" Peeta says shocked and he stops in his walk and looks at me.

"I'm giving him a second chance. Everybody can make a stupid mistake Peeta." I say surprised by Peeta's behavior.

"You're not serious are you?" he asks.

"I am. What's wrong with you Peeta?!" I ask annoyed "You're the kind one who always gives people second chances."

"Yes, but only if they deserve it." he says angrily.

"He does." I say.

"He does not." Peeta says "Katniss don't do this, he'll hurt you. He'll break your heart." he says pleadingly.

"Peeta how can you say such a thing?!" I ask becoming angry too. "You don't know him at all!"

"I can see how he looks at you! He looks at you like you're meat! Just another girl in his collection!" he spits back.

"He's not!" I say angrily.

"Yes he is, you're just in love. Blinded with love and you don't see it! And you're too stubborn to admit it!" he says.

"Peeta what is this about?! Are you jealous or what?!"

"Jealous?!" Peeta laughs sarcastically. "I am not jealous Katniss. I just care about you and I don't want your heart to be broken!" he says angrily.

"Then don't worry, it's in good hands." I turn around and start walking towards school again.

"Katniss you don't remember!" he says suddenly.

"What?!" I ask confused. He seems a little hesitant, but his anger wins.

"You don't remember what happened on Saturday. What you told me." he says carefully.

"He cheated on you." he says when I don't answer. I raise my eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" I ask.

"You told me." he says urgently. "I didn't want to remind you, but I have no other choice now. You said that you heard him from the open window. Flirting with Glimmer and then he accepted her offer to fool around." he says looking at me sadly.

"Peeta I don't remember anything like that. I would remember such a bad thing."

"Do you think I'm lying to you or making it up?" Peeta asks with a hurt voice.

"I don't know why would you do that, but I don't believe it. He would not do something like that." I say surely. He looks at me with a shocked look and open mouth, obviously unable to speak.

"Sorry, that's what I think." I say, turn around and walk towards school again.

"Then don't come to me and cry on my shoulder, when he breaks your heart!" he yells after me, obviously angry with me.

I quicken my pace to escape him. Why is he behaving like this?! He was never arguing with me like this, he never yells at me! Where is my kind and caring best friend?! I make it to school all alone and with a frown on my face. I take my things out of my locker and slam it closed angrily. Why Peeta hates Gale so much?! Why would he make up such a lie about him? I don't believe, that Gale could cheat on me. He loves me just as much as I love him. I believe the feeling is mutual.

"Hey Kitty." I hear Gale's voice in my ear and he wraps his arm around my waist. "Why the grumpy face?" he asks.

"Bad morning." I simply say.

"Will a kiss make it better?" he asks.

"Maybe." I smile slightly. He gives me a passionate kiss and I break it only when I need to breath. That's when I notice blue eyes staring at me from the lockers. They are not warm and happy as usual. They are cold, angry and hurt. Peeta walks past us, looking away from me and he goes into the class.

"Is he angry with you?" Gale asks.

"Yeah." I admit.

"Why?"

"It's nonsense. It'll pass." I wave it off and we head to the class.

But as I step in I realize that it won't pass so quickly. Because Peeta is not sitting on our usual spot. He sits next to Madge and stares into his sketchbook stubbornly. Madge gives me an angry look and I look away nervously.

"Wanna sit with me?" Gale asks when he sees my hesitation.

"Sure." I smile, but my smile is fake. I don't understand why is Peeta so angry. I find out, that sitting with Gale is really boring though.

During the lunch, I'm kind of dragged to Glimmer's popular table by Gale. He says I shouldn't go to Peeta and Madge when they're angry with me. I sit down next to Gale and greet all the idiots around the table with a quiet "Hi".

I can feel him looking at me. And when I turn my head slightly I catch his blue angry eyes on me. Just for a moment I see the hurt and pain in there and then he looks down at his sandwich which he has to eat alone today. I can see a cupcake in Madge's hands and I'm sure there's another one in his lunch bag. And for some mysterious reason I feel guilty. I don't know why, I just do.

This is how it goes for another two weeks. I don't talk with Peeta or Madge at all. He doesn't even try to talk to me anymore. I sit with Gale and Peeta sits with Madge. We don't spend afternoons together. I'm starting to spend most of my time with Gale and occasionally Glimmer's gang. I still don't like most of them though. They're silly. One afternoon in the middle of November, my Dad comes to my bedroom.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Sure" I smile and put down my book (I don't go and read by the lake anymore. I don't want to risk meeting Peeta in there). Dad closes the door and sits on my bed lifting my legs and putting them in his lap.

"Honey I couldn't miss the fact that you don't hang out with Peeta at all these days." he says. I become a little nervous and start to fiddle with the hem of my shirt avoiding Dad's eyes. "He came today and wanted to talk." he says.

"He came?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah. He said that you're angry with him, because he said that you shouldn't date with Gale." he says.

"He's the one who stopped talking to me Dad." I defend "I just don't understand why."

"Katniss he told me about that night." Dad says seriously "About what you told him."

"But I was drunk, I was just confused, I don't think it was Gale I heard." I say. "If it's true."

"I don't think Peeta would lie like that." Dad says "He's a good guy."

"I know, but it just doesn't make sense." I say angrily.

"Whether it was him or not Katniss, I know that Peeta cares about you really deeply. I know that he would never let you get hurt and that's what concerns me. He said he's afraid Gale is not honest with you and that he's just a player."

"He's not, Dad!" I defend him "He doesn't have any other girls. We're dating for almost two months now." I say. My Dad sighs and looks at me, searching in my eyes.

"Katniss sometimes love can blind you and you don't see the other person how they really are. Are you sure Gale's not playing with you?" he asks and I can see the serious concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." I say.

"I won't persuade you honey, it's your life and you can do whatever you want with it. Just be careful okay?" he says and strokes my feet. "I don't want to see your beautiful heart broken and I definitely don't want my daughter to be a victim of some player. Promise me you'll think about it." he says.

"Okay." I promise and smile slightly.

"Okay." Dad smiles. "Well, I did my parenting duty, it's up on you now. Dinner will be ready in half an hour." he adds and walks out of my room. And I feel angry. I can't believe Peeta would tell my Dad!

When I see him by the lockers next morning I march towards him angrily and I wait until he looks up to see me. He seems a little surprised.

"Thanks for telling my dad!" I spit out.

"Katniss I'm just concerned about you." he says with sad eyes.

"I don't need your concern!" I say angrily. "I'm able to take care about myself!"

"I see that you didn't change your mind." Peeta says sadly. I just shake my head angrily and head to our class without any other word to him.

It goes like this for another week. I must admit, that even though I'm angry with Peeta, I still miss him. I was used to spend every possible minute with him and now I lost his presence entirely. I find out that this world is a darker place without Peeta's smile and cheerful jokes. I find out that this world is way less sweet without him caring about me and without his cupcakes. I find out, that my life is way less happy without him around.

After three weeks of not speaking with each other, I'm starting to be really depressed. I'm hanging out with Gale and his friends often, but even that doesn't make me happier. Gale can make me happy but as soon as he's away, I'm back in this dark world all alone. And after some time the only thing I can think of is, that I lost my best friend. Forever.

Today I'm gonna hang out with Gale and his friends, but I still have three hours until I need to go. I feel so lonely, that I decide to risk it and I head towards the lake with a book. It's a surprisingly beautiful day for November. The sky is clear and blue. _"Just like his eyes"_ a sentimental voice says in my sun is warm and shining. _Just like his smile. _The soft wind is stroking my cheek. _Just like his hand would when I'm sad and he wants to sooth me_. I sigh and shake my head to quiet that voice.

When I come to our spot, it's empty. I feel a little disappointed. I sit down, leaning against my tree, take down my shoes (just and old habit), open my book to read and I get lost in it. I get out of my reading when I feel something tickling my feet. I look up to give him a smile, because as usual he tickles me with his toes, but I realize he's not sitting across from me. It's an orange fallen leaf spinning through the air that tickled me. The tree he usually leans against is all alone and so am I.

And suddenly I feel my throat tighten and my down lip quivers. I take a shaky breath and a quiet sob escapes my mouth. I don't even try to stop my cries. I cry because I'm so lonely and so confused! I don't understand why is he so angry with me. Why he doesn't want me to date Gale? Why he doesn't want me to be happy with Gale?! I just don't understand, I miss him so badly and I realize that I need him in my life. After some time, I realize, that it's 4 p.m. already and that I should be going to meet Gale and his friends. I brush my tears away and wash my face with the water from the lake and head back home.

"Mum I'm going to hang out with Gale and I'll probably come home late!" I call into the kitchen.

"Okay honey, have a good time with your friends!" she calls back and I go out of the house. We're supposed to meet in the town by McDonald's so that's where I head. I reach the place in fifteen minutes. Even before I walk around the corner, I can hear them laughing and talking.

"You're kidding!" Cato laughs.

"No I'm not." Gale replies.

"Do you think she has no clue?" Glimmer asks.

"I think so. Why would she still date me if she knew?" Gale asks. I stop immediately, my eyes widening.. Are they talking about me?!

"Well I don't know, maybe for your good sexual qualities." Glimmer says in a flirty voice.

"Well you, Glimie know them very well, but she doesn't know about them since she didn't want to sleep with me." he says "Honestly I must admit, that you were right. She is a tough nut. I had conquered a lot of virgins, but it was usually a lot easier." Gale says. My heart starts beating fast and I feel my body tremble. This can't be truth.

"I told you it's a lost case. Our Virgin Marry is pretty stubborn in her opinion. I bet she wants to do it after wedding." Cato laughs.

"Hey, don't underestimate me, I still have few days until the bet is up, don't I? You said you give me two months." Gale says. My throat tightens as I realize that he still speaks about me. I am that bet. I walk around the corner, just to look at them and see that it's not just my imagination.

"I can't wait to see her face, when she gets to know." Glimmer laughs just in that moment.

"Oh" Marvel says noticing me. "I think we just ruined the fun." he says and everybody turns around.

"Katniss." Gale says and I can see alarm in his eyes.

"So I'm just a bet?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"We were not speaking about you, Baby." he tries.

"Good try." I say sarcastically. "You may give up the bet, because I'm not gonna sleep with you!" I say and turn around.

"Hey! Katniss, wait!" he calls after me. He catches up with me and grabs my arm.

"Katniss it's not like that." he says pleadingly.

"Yes it is!" I say angrily. "I end this Gale." I give him a glare. "Game Over!" I yell into his face.

"Katni.."

"Leave me alone!" I yell at him so loudly, that everybody on the street turns their heads to look at us.

"And NEVER EVER talk to me again!" I add "Because if you just try to come to me, I'll shot an arrow right through your head!" I scream and poke him between his eyes with my finger. His eyes are wide as he stares at me.

"Fuck you!" I yell and I accompany the last word with a hard slap. "Go and fuck that bitch Glimie, you bastard! Just stay away from me!" I don't remember the last time I used so many swear words.

I turn on my heel and march away, leaving all those idiots behind. Luckily he doesn't follow. When I walk around the corner, I feel my throat tighten and I start running. Tears are streaming down my face and my sobs are making it so much harder to run, but I don't stop until I really have to stop for breath. After a short break I continue in my running until I reach the place where I want to go.

I lean against the tree and my sobs become even more desperate. I slowly slide down on the ground and I don't know what to do. I realize, that all this time I've been wrong, not Peeta. He was absolutely right. About Gale and everything else. I was blinded by love. Why didn't I listen to him?! Because I'm too stubborn to listen. Because I'm a fucking idiot! Because I was so sure Gale loves me like I love him. I remember the last words Peeta yelled at me that morning.

"_Then don't come to me and cry on my shoulder, when he breaks your heart!"_

I swear I can feel the pain stabbing in my heart. It's like Gale jabbed a sharp knife right into it. I know that I'm not able to handle this all by myself. I won't be able to just calm down and stop crying. I need someone to help me. And there's just one such person. And even though I know I told him that I'm able to take care of myself, I am not. Even though I told him, that I don't need him, I do.

I'm only a human so I put all my pride and stubbornness away, when I take out my phone and start typing with my shaking fingers. My tears falling on the display making the letters blurry. I just hope that he still cares about me at least a little. I just hope, that I have not lost my best friend entirely and forever because of Gale. Because he's not worth it at all. And for the first time, I'm the one, who sends those three desperate words to him.

_I need you! :'(_

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise, surprise! Cliffy! =) So I'm impatiently waiting for your reviews. How did you like this chapter? I know it was kind of sad and depressed, but well I felt it should be like that. What do you think Peeta will do, when he reads the text? Will he come to help Katniss or will he tell her "I told you not to come and cry on my shoulder when he breaks your heart..." ?<br>**

**Next chapter's title is Brokenhearted**


	6. Brokenhearted

**Hi everyone!**

**How are you doing today? We have awful misty and freezing weather so I rather stayed home and finished another chapter for this story. To be honest, even though the mood of this chapter is generally sad, I like this one really much. There are some cute Everlark moments, which I'm sure you will love as much as I do. Especially the one in the tent. =D Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Brokenhearted<p>

Peeta's POV

I'm helping Dad in the bakery this afternoon. It's about three weeks since my argument with Katniss. We're still not speaking and I make her hate me even more when I talked to her Dad. But I just wanted to protect her. I just wanted her to be safe from him... He just wants to get her into bed. I think it's just a matter of time when he breaks her heart and it makes me sad. I don't want to see her hurt, but she's too stubborn. She obviously wants to learn the hard way.

"I saw Katniss today. She seemed really sad. And her eyes looked red, like she was crying." Dad says. "You're still not talking?"

"No." I sigh "She doesn't want to." my Dad looks at me sadly. I suspect that he knows my little secret. Well it's not that little I guess. It all started in the middle of this summer.

We went to the lake as usual, but we stopped at the playground for a while. We were swinging and then we started chasing each other. As usual she managed to run away from me, but eventually I caught her and pinned her down to the ground. She was laughing and I remember thinking that happy smile makes her look so beautiful. When she stopped laughing, she looked up at me with those silver eyes and suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt an urge to lean down and kiss her. On her lips. I didn't though.

But since then, I looked at her differently. I saw her absolutely differently. Every hug was different because I was actually aware of every little part of her body touching me. Every smile from her charmed me and I couldn't help than smile back. Every time she holds my hand, my heart jumps with happiness. And every time her face is close to mine, I want to taste her lips. I didn't know it at first, but at the beginning of the school year, I realized what it is. Yup. I've fallen in love with her. I don't even know when exactly it happened or how. Maybe I loved her all the time since we were five and I didn't realized it until now. You know how it is. Falling in love is like falling asleep. At first it happens slowly and then all at once. She has no idea about the effect she has on me though.

And then this Gale came to our class and everything changed. He charmed her and she let him steal her heart. And now it is in his irresponsible hands. But she is totally oblivious. She doesn't see who he really is and she rejects to see it, because she's in love. I'm so concerned about this situation. I heard him talking about her. But he always talked just about her body. About her ass and boobs and lips. I hate the way he talks about her. Like she's just a piece of meat and he can do anything he wants with her. I just purely hate him. But she won't listen to me.

"Son I know this is hard for you." my dad's voice gets me out of my thoughts and he puts his hand on my shoulder. I look into his eyes. They're chocolate brown and sad right now.

"I can see how you look at her Peet." he says and I blush a little and look down. "I could see when you realized that you love her in a very different way than before." he says.

"But that doesn't matter Dad." I say "She has Gale."

"Not for long if you're right." he says. I just sigh. Dad goes to the front and I remain in the kitchen, doing the rest of the cleaning.

I think about Katniss. About the way she looked at me with hatred when I told her that Gale cheated on her. It hurt me, that I had to tell her such a thing, but I just wanted to protect her. It hurt me even more that she could think I was lying. That she did not believe me. My thoughts are again interrupted, but this time it is my phone which announces me, that I have a new text. I wonder who could be sending me a text. To my surprise it's from Katniss, which makes my heart jump. I guess it's both from happiness that she talks to me and concern that something bad must have happened. My thumb hovers over the envelope for a slight moment as I hesitate. But then I have this bad feeling, that I should open it... I'm afraid, my fingers are trembling slightly and my heart is beating like crazy, but I click on the envelope and the text pops up. It's not long. Just three words, but in those three words her message is clear for me. Something really bad happened. She wrote _ 'I need you! :'('_.

For a second, I hesitate, staring at the text and considering what to do. I'm hundred percent sure, she waits by the lake, just like I always do, when I text these s.o.s. words to her. My heart is screaming at me to run and help her, but my ego still feels hurt by her distrust. But as everyone knows, my heart is waaay bigger than my ego so I put the phone back into my pocket and go to the front.

"Dad I'm finished with cleaning and I'm going out okay?" I say nervously.

"Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay, go on." he smiles.

I run up to my room to get my hoodie and a warm blanket. I hesitate in the bathroom but then I also decide to take a small box of tissues with me. If this is what I think it is, they will be needed. Once I am outside, I start running towards the lake. I'm sure she will be there. And as I come closer to our secret place it's confirmed when I hear her crying. She really sounds desperate. When I finally appear between the bushes, my heart aches for her. She's in a heap under her tree, crying her heart out. I think I have never seen her so upset.

"Katniss?" I say softly. She looks up and her eyes meet mine and right in that moment I'm sure what happened. He did it. I can see it in her eyes. He broke her heart. I come close to her, lying the blanket and box of tissues on the ground and kneel in front of her. I could be a jerk and say _'I told you so'_ or something like that. But I am not. I don't want to be cruel like my mother.

"Come here." I whisper and she doesn't hesitate. She hugs me tightly and starts crying even more. She cries so desperately that after a while she starts hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Katniss. Breathe..." I say urgently. She does take a few breathes and she gets a little better.

"Aren't you gonna a-ask me w-what happened?" she sobs as I hand her the box of tissues.

"No." I say sadly. "I think I know." she looks up at me, through her dark eyelashes which are now decorated with shining drops of her tears. The look is incredible. Even though this is terribly sad, I would like to draw her eyelashes decorated by silver tears. She sobs again, but she doesn't look away.

"I'm so sorry." she whines. "I'm so s-sorry I didn't b-believe you. You w-were r-right. H-he doesn't l-love me. H-he is cheating on me with Glimmer. A-and I was j-just a d-damn b-bet!" she says and trembles in my arms. I had no idea that she was a bet. That's even worse than I thought.

"H-his task was to get m-me into b-bed. And t-they call m-me V-virgin M-marry." she sobs out and hides her face in my chest.

"Screw them Katniss, they're just a pack of fucking bastards." she looks up at me with shock in her eyes and she's so shocked her sobbing stopped.

"What?!" I ask a little angrily. "Am I not allowed to swear?!" I look her in the eyes. Something between a chuckle and sob comes out of her mouth.

"I have n-never heard you s-swear like that." she says.

"Well there is a first time for everything." I say and she chuckles again. But then she starts trembling and crying again so I pull her a little closer to me.

"Shhh." I whisper into her ear. "It's gonna be okay. You're way better than he is. You deserve better man then him." I say.

"No." she says "I deserve this and much worse. I should have listened to you." she says and looks at me apologetically again. "But I really believed that he loves me. I believed that he would not do such a thing." she weeps "Will you forgive me that I treated you so badly?" she asks.

"It's already done." I smile at her and she hugs me with a teary smile. For a long while, we're just silent. Her sobs slowly die as I stroke her hair soothingly and she puts her head into my lap. I just love her hair. It's so beautiful and soft. I just love to move my fingers through it.

"Why did you even come?" she startles me when she suddenly speaks up. She turns her head slightly so she's looking up at me. "Why did you come when I texted you if you were angry with me?" I sigh.

"I told you that I would never leave you alone." I simply say "No matter how stubborn and angry you are, I'm always here when you need me." a little quiet sob escapes her mouth and I can see her eyes water again.

"Don't cry." I whisper and brush her hair away from her face. She sits up and wraps her arms around my body tightly.

"T-thank y-you." she sobs out.

"It's okay." I whisper into her sweet smelling hair.

"You know I didn't want to be mean to you. I was just confused and didn't understand you. I missed you so badly. I was crying in here just this afternoon, because I missed you so badly." she whispers desperately. "I just found out, how amazing it feels when someone loves you and you love him and I didn't want to lose it. I wanted him to love me, but obviously he doesn't."

"But I swear I will never do this mistake again." she says a little angrily. "I'm never giving my heart to any man. I'm done with them." That doesn't sound very promising for me.

"Come on Katniss, all men are not the same." I defend. "There are normal men, who treat women nicely."

"I know, but right now, I don't want to risk this again. I think it's enough to feel this once. I don't know how long will it take me to trust men again." she says and a single tear slides down her face. "If I ever will." she whispers.

"Oh, you will, you'll see." I whisper and hug her to my chest. She's now sitting between my legs and leaning her back against my chest. It feels so nice to be together again.

"I don't know." she answers softly, looking at the sun setting by the lake.

"What about me Katniss?" I ask her.

"What about you?" she asks.

"Do you trust me with your heart?" I ask. She turns her head to look at me and she smiles widely for real.

"Right now Peeta, you're probably the only man on Earth I trust with my heart. I know that you would never hurt me intentionally and I know you'll always protect me." she says and turns her head back to look at the setting sun over the lake.

I don't know if I should be happy or not. I'm happy she trusts me with her heart, but on the other hand, I'm pretty sure she means it in a best friend way and not in boyfriend way. I decide to be happy, because I think it could change in time. She just needs time.

"Come on, let's get you home." I say as the sun slowly disappears behind the horizon. "We have a big day in front of us tomorrow, don't we?" I smile at her.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Come on!" I chuckle "We're going camping with your Dad! He told me last week."

"Oh, right." She smiles "At least I'll forget about Gale." She smiles slightly.

"You bet." I say determinedly and offer her my hand. She takes it firmly and I pull her up.

I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me as we head back to her house. She sighs as we come to their house and her Dad greets us from the garden.

"Hey you two!" he calls cheerfully "I'm glad you…" than he stops when he sees Katniss's red eyes.

"What happened, honey?" he asks.

"Nothing." She mumbles. "Bad day." She says and moves inside. I just give Mr. Everdeen an apologetic look and I follow her. I take a clean cloth in the bathroom and I wet it with warm water. Then I come to her bedroom, where she sits with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Lie down and close your eyes." I say with a smile.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." She gives in, lies down and closes her eyes. I take out the warm cloth and place it over her closed eyes carefully. She jerks her head a little when the wet cloth touches her, but then she sighs and a small smile appears on her face. There's silence in the room for a while as I hold the cloth on her eyes and she just sighs heavily.

"I have no idea, that he had so much power over me." Katniss says sadly. "I didn't think I depend on his love so much."

"Well that's the thing about love. When you fall in love, you don't expect it to be so powerful." I say without thinking. "You think you can control it, but you can't. Actually it's the other way around. Love controls you."

"When did you get so wise and all knowing about love?" she asks with an amused smile.

"This summer." I say dreamily as I remember the first moment when I realized I truly love her. And suddenly I realize that I shouldn't have said this. She lifts the cloth from her eyes and looks at me with a questioning look.

"Did I miss something?" she asks with knitted eyebrows.

"No you didn't." I smile "I was just thinking a lot about love." I say and try to remain calm. She can't find out about my feelings right now! That would be just the worst timing...

"I found out, that I don't want to date a lot of girls just because I don't want to be single. I want to date just one girl when I find her. The right one." I finish. Well it is mostly true. The only part I didn't tell her is that I already found that girl.

"Romantic soul through and through." She shakes her head with a smirk. She lies back down and puts the cloth back on her eyes. "That's no news, huh?" she snickers. I smile over her.

"I guess not." I say.

I stay with her for another hour, which we spent talking and just sitting next to each other. I like that we can talk so easily. I love that she trusts me so much and that she even needs me in her life. It gives me hope, that maybe one day, she will fall in love with me too.

Katniss POV

After Peeta went home in the evening, I felt so terribly lonely. I started crying again and I didn't even eat the dinner. I just wanted to sleep and forget Gale and what he has done to me. But unluckily even in sleep he won't let me have peace. I had two terrible nightmares about Gale forcing me to be his girlfriend and then laughing at me with his friends. I actually feel tired when a voice wakes me up.

"Katniss wake up." I'm woken up by my Dad shaking with me and when I look at the clock it's 4:30.

"Argh." I growl and turn on my other side.

"I want to see you up in the kitchen in five minutes." Dad threatens.

"Hmm." I hum and muffle into my warm blanket even more. I slowly fall back into my sweet sleep, but in the next minute, I'm woken up again. This time someone throws the blanket off me and I shiver as the cold air hits my body.

"Come ooon!" I whine and open my eyes slightly. To my surprise Peeta is the one standing in my bedroom. "What are you doing here?!" I ask annoyed.

"Waking you up." he grins.

"I don't want to." I protest.

"Then I'm gonna tickle you." he says.

"You're not." I answer stubbornly.

"You know, my dear Katniss that I'm way stronger than you are and when I pin you down, you have no chance to escape." he says and I can tell that he means it.

"I do." I mumble "I'm nimbler than you."

"Let's find out then." he says and I know it's not good. I don't even have time to move a muscle before he jumps on my bed and pins me down with his strong arms. Then he starts tickling me.

"No, pleeease!" I whine between my hysterical laughing.

"Admit, that you have no chance against me." he says while still tickling me. My disadvantage is, that he knows my weak spots very well. One of them are sides on my belly, then in my armpits and on the top of my tights. The most terrible thing is that he knows them all and he uses them all.

"No!" I say. He tickles the side of my belly and armpit together and I think I'm gonna die of laughter soon.

"Peeta please I'm gonna wet my pyjamas and bed!" I scream, no bothering if I wake up Prim and Mum.

"First admit that I'm stronger and you have no chance against me." he says again and holds me pinned down.

"Okay, okay!" I call in surrender and he stops tickling me.

"Okay, you can get up." he grins.

"Thank God, I thought I'm gonna die of laughter." I say and wrap my arms around my aching belly. I stand up and head into the bathroom, while Peeta still sits on my bed. In the doorway I turn around and smirk at him.

"By the way, you overpowered me only because I was half asleep and not trying." I say and grin. I see playful angry look on his face, but before he moves, I run towards the bathroom and lock it up.

"We're gonna solve that problem when you get out!" Peeta calls but I can hear smile in his voice.

I just smirk and shake my head. When I put my clothes on and brush my hair and teeth, I come out. We put everything into our car, mum gives us some food and we finally sit into the car. Dad is driving, I sit in the front and Peeta sits in the backseat. He falls asleep in a while. We have gone camping many times with my Dad and Peeta. Mum and Prim are not very eager to camp. Our family is very equally divided. I am Daddy's Girl, who sometimes acts more like a boy and Prim is Mummy's girl who wants to be a doctor.

Peeta's POV:

I spent this Saturday and Sunday camping with Katniss and her Dad. We have done this so many times. I love it. I love to spend time in the forest or by the lake. I like camping and hiking, I even like hunting and gathering things and I really like drawing in nature. We spent Saturday hunting in the morning and then fishing in the afternoon. In the evening, Katniss packs the fishing stuff by the lake, while I prepare the fire and her Dad cleans the fish we caught. To my surprise, he has a serious talk to do with me.

"Peeta, I have to talk to you about something." he says and sits across from me.

"What about?" I ask. He looks towards the lake checking, if Katniss is out of earshot.

"It's about Katniss." he says quietly.

"What about her?" I ask. He looks at me intently.

"You know, she's my daughter and I love her really much." he starts. "You two have been friends since you were five and I was always glad that she has such a good friend. But in the last weeks, I noticed, that you're acting different towards her." he says.

"What do you mean different?" I ask nervously. Is it really that obvious?

"You look at her differently." he says and again checks that Katniss is out of earshot. "I know that look Peeta. I have the same one, when I look at her mother." he smiles dreamily. Then he looks at me with a slight smile. "I can see that you love her. More than just a friend." he adds.

"Okay, I guess there's no point in denying it." I say and blush deeply. Mr. Everdeen smiles.

"It's nothing bad Peeta." he says "I would be really happy if you would be her boyfriend. You're a responsible man and I know that you would keep her safe and happy. But I'm not sure if she's able to handle love again right now, right after that Gale guy hurt her." he says concerned.

"I know. I'm not gonna tell her anytime soon. She told me, that she doesn't plan on dating anytime soon, but I hope, that after some time, she will change her mind." I say.

"Well." Mr. Everdeen sighs "You know her. She can be pretty stubborn and right now I'm afraid, that she will make a wall around her heart which will be hard to take down. But since it is you, I think you have a good chance, because you're so close to each other. Just please don't give up on her." he says.

"Of course I won't." I smile.

"Okay." Mr. Everdeen smiles. "And I hope you won't take advantage of the fact that you'll sleep together in one tent." he jokes. When we were small, all three of us used to sleep in one tent. But as we grew up, we usually slept in one tent with Katniss and Mr. Everdeen had his own tent.

"You say it like she would let me do something." I say and we both laugh.

"Very true." he smiles.

When Katniss comes back the fire is already cracking and the fish are being baked. She wonders how quickly we managed to make a fire. Well I've always been good with making fire. What baker would I be if I couldn't make a fire?

When we're done with dinner, we sit by the fire for a while. Mr. Everdeen goes to sleep early, because he's really tired. He had to drive the car in the morning while the two of us slept. He goes to his tent and we remain alone. We sit next to each other silently for a while, both of us staring into the flames.

After a while Katniss leans her head against my shoulder softly and I feel her tremble a little. She's looking down, her fingers are fiddling with the end of her braid and then I hear her sniff softly. When I look at her more closely, I see that tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey." I say softly and wrap my arms around her. She hides her face in the crook of my neck immediately. "What's wrong?" I ask and stroke her hair. She doesn't answer for a while and I can feel her shiver softly as she cries quietly.

"I miss him." she whispers and tears stream down her face. "I want him back." she whines softly.

"Katniss you can't go back to him, he doesn't love you truly." I say.

"I know." she sniffs "I hate the fact, that I miss that idiot, but I just can't help it. I just miss the way he entwined our fingers together, the way he kissed me goodnight. I miss him saying 'I love you' to me" This will take longer than I thought. I don't know what to say to that. I'm just sad that she's so upset. I sigh deeply and look down at her.

"One day, you're gonna find a better guy." I say "Someone, who will love you truly, someone who will keep you safe, cherish you and love you just the way you are." I say and pull her closer to me. _Hopefully that guy would be me... _I add in my mind.

"Maybe..." she says "One day. But I think that day is far in the future since I don't want to do anything with any men right now." she says.

"Well, the right one will wait for you, as long as you need." I smile at her. I am willing to wait as long as she needs. Since she is my best friend, I can keep her safe even without being her boyfriend.

"Thanks for being so kind Peeta." she smiles at me.

"Well it's the duty of the best friend." I smile a little proudly. She chuckles.

"Okay then." she smiles. "I'm not the best friend I guess, because I'm not as kind as you and I doubt I will ever be."

"That's not true Kat." I say "You're so kind to me. You do everything for me." I say.

"That's because I loooove yooou." she sings quietly and chuckles.

"I love you too." I smile and hug her tightly.

"We should go to bed." she says and yawns.

"Okay." I agree.

We put down the fire and climb into our tent. We have our own sleeping bags, but we always found it better to unzip them, and then zip them together, which made something like a huge blanket. We would both sleep under it, close to each other so we would not be cold. We climb under the blanket, lay next to each other and pull the blanket to our chins. She lies on her side and she looks at me with a smile for a while.

"I'm happy I have you Peeta." she says.

"I'm glad I make you happy." I smile. It's true. Since she's happy, I'm happy as well.

"Night night." she says.

"Sleep tight." I smirk.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite." she finishes with a small smile of her own and closes her eyes.

"Or any other bugs." I whisper softly. "Or mosquitos, I hate those. I guess I would also not like to be bitten by ants or a snake. Oh and a bear! I definitely don't want to be bitten by bear."

"Shut up and sleep Peeta." she mumbles, but she smiles slightly.

"Okay." I smile and stare at her. Her eyes are closed, I can see how she slowly falls asleep and she's beautiful. Her face is so soft and calm. I move a little closer towards her, I close my own eyes and in a while I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I feel really cold. When I open my eyes, I see that it must be very early morning. And the reason why I feel cold is, because Katniss took the entire blanket for herself. She usually is very unsteady sleeper. She threshes and kicks and she usually ends up tangled in the blanket. Like now. She sleeps in absolutely different position than in the evening. She's lying diagonaly, the blanket tangled between her sprawled legs and arms. She's taking like two thirds of the tent and I'm squeezed on the rest. For such a small person, she can take a lot of space, when she's asleep. I sleepily sit up and consider what should I do. Finally I decide to move her. I carefully put my arms under her and I move her to the middle of the tent carefully. But unluckily I wake her.

"Ugh." she growls. "What are you doing?" she says with sleepy voice.

"Moving you." I say also sleepy. "Could you untangle the blanket of your body?" I ask.

"Huh?" she mumbles and opens her eyes sleepily.

"You have the entire blanket tangled around you." I point out.

"Oh, whatever." she mumbles and pulls the blanket until it's all free.

"Thanks." I mumble and lay back down next to her.

"I'm cold." she sighs. She turns around and moves closer to me. To my own surprise, she rests her head on my chest, lays her hand on my stomach and she tangles one of her legs between my legs.

"Goodnight Peeta." she mumbles and her breathing becomes even again. For a while, I'm surprised by the position she chose, but then sleep overcomes me again.

When I wake up again, by the light I can tell, that it's morning. To my surprise, Katniss isn't on the other side of the tent as usual. She's also not lying on my chest anymore, but she's lying right next to me with her arm still wrapped around my waist. For a while, I just watch her as she sleeps and I run my fingers through her hair softly. I just love her hair when it is loose. Then after a few minutes, she moves slightly and her eyes flutter open sleepily.

"Good mooorning." she yawns.

"Hey." I smile at her. She smiles back and again I'm surprised, when she shifts closer to me. She tightens her arm around my body and she rests her head on my chest. She feels so beautifully warm. I don't protest. I wrap my arms around her and pull her even closer. I can feel her cheeks move against my chest as she smiles. She moves a little higher and nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck. I can feel her breath tickling me. It feels so beautiful to hold her like this. If only I could wake up like this every morning...

"I like how snuggly you are when you're sleepy." I whisper teasingly into her hair. Her little snicker tickles my neck.

"Enjoy it, before I fully wake up." she whispers back. "Because then I'll become the usual monster I am during day."

"You're not a monster." I say.

"If you think so." she mumbles. We remain in our comfortable hug for a few minutes before Mr. Everdeen's voice makes us end it.

"Come on sleepyheads!" he calls. "We have to leave as soon as possible if you want to reach the top of the Bear Mountain." He unzips the tent and looks inside, inspecting our close position. He raises his eyebrows at us in a question.

"Oh, Dad I was just really cold." Katniss whines.

"I haven't said anything." he snickers, winks at us cheesily and goes out.

And so we slowly get up. When we crawl out of the tent, we stretch our bodies and get something to eat for breakfast. In half an hour, we packed everything we need for the hike and we move towards the Bear Mountain. It's a beautiful walk and especially in autumn if you're lucky and the weather is nice. We are definitely lucky this year because the weather is perfect. The sky is blue, the sun is shining and warming us and we can admire the beautiful autumn colors around us.

"I love this time of the year." I smile as we walk up the mountain path looking down into the beautifully colorful valley.

"Yeah, because you love autumn colors, especially orange." Katniss points out.

"Right." I smile.

"Just look at the beauty." I say dreamily. "All these beautiful colors, the leaves get this color only in autumn and only for a little while before they fall down. You will never see it like this again, because the colors will never be the same again."

"Oh man, you're talking is so good and persuasive. You should be some travel agent, talking people into having trips with your travel agency." Katniss smirks. "I swear you would be able to talk a penguin into visiting Africa." Katniss says and both me and Mr. Everdeen laugh.

When we finally reach the top of the mountain, we're all winded because the last part is quite steep. Katniss collapses on the wooden bench which is by the signpost, which tells us that we're on top of the Bear Mountain which is 1892m above the sea level. There really is a spectacular view. I have to take a few photos of the autumn colorful valley shining with beautiful warm colors as the sunbeams fall down from the sky. I want to paint this later when I come home and I think I could forget the details.

"I bet that the minute we get home, you're gonna paint this aren't you?" Katniss says.

"Right you are." I smile "I can paint one for you if you want."

"Maybe." She says.

When we get enough rest and eat our lunch, we start to walk back towards our camp. Walking down from the mountain is quite easier for me than climbing up. I enjoy the walk more and I take some photos along the way. We take some photos in the autumn leaves with Katniss. There is this forest, where all the ground is covered with colorful leaves so we used it for really cool photos. First I took a few photos of Katniss in the leaves, than she took photos of me and in the end her Dad took photos of us together doing crazy things. On the last photo, he comes to us and we do a selfie together. When we reach the camp, we have just enough time to pack our things and put them into the car and then we leave to go back home. Frankly, I am really sad we're going home. But life has to go on, whether we want or not.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think huh? Good? bad? Let me know in the reviews I'll be happy for your opinions and feelings =)<strong>

**I just finished reading the Maze Runner series and I hate it so much that Teresa died and Brenda survived. I hated Brenda just from the moment she came... Aand I so hated how Newt ended up ='( He was my absolutely most favorite guy from Glade... Sorry I'm babbling too much. Well, just now I feel like I need to write my sadness and depression into another chapter so expect it will be a depressed one. The title will be Nightmares. **

**Once again thanks for reading, favoriting, following and reviews! Thanks for being such amazing readers!**


	7. Nightmares

**Hey fanfiction friends!**

**I'm so, so SOOO sorry that it took me so long to update. Believe me, that I have a very good reason for it. I will tell you in the end of this chapter =P **

**Since it took me so long, I won't prolong it anymore. There are only three words I want to say. Baking, nightmares and dance. =) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Nightmares<p>

I wake up with a scream in the darkness of my room. I'm shivering terribly and I'm all covered in sweat. I look around quickly to be sure, that what I saw just a few seconds ago was not real. It was just a dream. In my dream, I saw Gale. He came to my room and pinned me down on my bed. I couldn't move so I just screamed as his lips touched my body. Luckily I woke up before he did the worst.

When I look at the clock, I can see that it's 5:30. But I don't even think about going back to sleep. I get up and go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I braid my hair, brush my teeth and get dressed, I come back to my bedroom. But I feel too cold, too alone. I can see the bakery from my window. Warm yellow light is coming out of the kitchen window. It seems like it invites me and says "Come and see Peeta, he'll help you". And so I go. I put on my sweatshirt, take my schoolbag and write a note which I leave on the kitchen table.

_I'm in the bakery._

I'm sure Peeta is the one who's in the kitchen. He usually helps his Dad in the mornings while his brothers help during the day. I slowly make my way towards the bakery. The air is cold and there's mist everywhere around me. The weather perfectly fits the mood in my head. I don't feel like going to school today and meeting Gale again.

I shiver a little when I finally stand in front of the bakery door. It's not open yet, but I hope they can hear my knocking in the kitchen. I take a deep breath, extend my hand and knock on the door three times. For a few moments I think they didn't hear, but then Peeta peeks out of the kitchen door and I can see surprise in his eyes. His eyebrows knit together in confusion and concern probably when he walks to the door and unlocks them.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. I still shiver slightly. Not from the cold but from the memory of my dream. I still feel his lips on my body. When I look up into his eyes he must see the fear in mine, because he pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. His arms are so warm.

"What's wrong?" he says into my hair.

"I had bad dreams." I mumble into his chest

"You wanna talk about it?" I just shake my head.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and everyone at home is still asleep and I felt so alone." I say and feel like crying. But I swallow the lump in my throat and look up at him.

"May I stay in the kitchen with you? I promise I won't disturb you, I'll just sit or read. I just don't want to be alone." I beg him.

"Of course you can." He says and gives me a smile. That special smile he has only for me and which always warms my heart. Even now in my depressed state this smile makes me feel better and the corners of my mouth twitch up a little.

"Thanks." I whisper. With his arm still wrapped around my waist, he leads me to the kitchen.

"Hello Katniss." Mr. Mellark smiles at me.

"Hi." I say softly.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

"Bad dreams." I say and look at my feet.

"Well feel free to come to the bakery whenever you want." He smiles at me.

"Thank you, it's nice of you. What about Mrs. Mellark? Won't she be angry? I don't want her to be angry with Peeta." I say concerned.

"Don't worry, my wife is in spa for two weeks." He smiles.

"Okay." I smile slightly.

"You wanna help us?" Peeta asks with a smile.

"No I don't think I want to mess up your delicious pastries." I smile.

"Well then you can sit there by the window if you want." Peeta says and points at a little window seat. It's a bay window and instead of the windowsill there are cushions you can sit on. I put my schoolbag down, take my shoes off and sit at the window. Peeta and his Dad go back to work not even trying to pull me into their chat. They can probably see that I'm not in the mood for chatting. I sit down, leaning my back against one of the windows and pulling my knees close to my chest. I rest my forehead against the cold window glass and I watch the mist rolling around on the street. Sometimes I feel one tear rolling down my cheek, rolling around my lips and then dripping down on the couch.

Around 6:00 Peeta's Dad goes to the front and opens the bakery. There is not much customers so early, but he has enough work with bringing the pastries to the front from the kitchen, so we are left alone with Peeta. I feel a lump in my throat again and I know I need to tell him about my dream. I know that it helps to talk. Peeta always talks about his problems with me, it helps him and I should do the same. I hope it'll make me feel better.

"It was about Gale." I say softly and my throat tightens even more.

"What?" Peeta says. He turns to me confused, because he's probably not sure if I even said something.

"The dream." I say more clearly as he comes to me. "It was about Gale. He came to my bedroom and I couldn't move. He started kissing me and he wanted to do more but I woke up." I say and shiver again. Now I can't stop the little sob which comes out of my lips.

"Shh." Peeta whispers and he hugs me tightly. I hide my face in his chest and his fingers dive into my hair.

"I don't know how I can face him today at school." I admit and two tears roll down on my cheeks.

"Don't worry about that, little flower." he whispers "I'll be there with you and if he tries something, if he just comes close to you, I promise I'll make him leave." he says. I take few deep breaths to calm down and stop crying.

"Okay. Thank you." I mumble my face still hidden in his apron.

"Don't cry because of him. He's not worth your tears Katniss." he says. I look up at him through my teary eyelashes and smile a little.

"I wish it would be that easy Peeta." I say "I wish I have never fallen in love with him, I wish I have never given him my heart and I wish I have listened to my best friend instead."

"It's okay Katniss." he says and tightens his arms around me pulling me close to the warmth of his body "Everyone makes mistakes. That's life. At least you can learn from them and you won't do them again."

"You know what?" I ask. "You will choose my boyfriend okay?"

"What?!" he asks in confusion.

"You know me best and you know what's best for me. I know that you would let only the best man date me. I trust you." I smile at him.

"Okay, little flower. I'll choose your boyfriend." he chuckles and strokes my hair.

"Why are you calling me like my Dad?" I ask.

"What?" he asks.

"Little Flower." I point out. "Why are you calling me like that?"

"Ehmm." he says and a little blush comes to his cheeks. "I don't know, I just think it fits you nicely. You're small and you're beautiful like most of the flowers and besides your name is a flower." he smiles. I just roll my eyes and a small scowl appears on my face.

"I don't like it, because it makes me feel like I'm five again. It's okay if Dad calls me like that sometimes, but it's weird when you call me like that." I say.

"Well, I can make up something different." he narrows his eyes and looks upwards thinking about it. "What about Beautiful Flower?" he asks. I roll my eyes again.

"That doesn't fit, because I'm not beautiful." I say.

"Oh, not this discussion again." he groans and rolls his eyes with amused smile.

"Oh okay, call me whatever you want, I don't care." I say and sit back on the window. I sigh as I see the terrible weather I don't feel like going out there anytime soon.

"I think you need to lighten your mood with something sweet." Peeta sings out as he opens one of the ovens and a sweet apple smell fills the kitchen.

"I don't feel like eating anything." I say and stubbornly look out of the window even though my mouth waters at the beautiful smell.

"I need someone to test if it tastes as good as it smells." he says.

He cuts a huge piece of apple pie and puts it on a plate. Then he takes out some whipped cream and he puts it on the pie. He sprinkles the whole thing with a little bit of cinnamon and then he suddenly looks at me with a knowing smirk. He caught me looking at him and I'm sure my eyes are as hungry as the grumbling of my stomach sounds. He comes to me with the plate in his hands and I look out of the window stubbornly again.

"Come on, it's good." he says. I keep looking out of the window, but by the corner of my eyes I can see him smirking.

"Katniiiis." he calls with a funny high voice and moves the pie in front of my eyes. "Eeeat meee! I was waiting only for yooouuu!" he sings and puts the pie right under my nose so the delicious smell makes me eat it.

"Oh okay, I'll eat it!" I say and look at him angrily. "But if I get fat...!" I threaten him.

"Then I'm gonna go jogging with you every single day." he says, smiles widely and goes back to slicing the pie. I dive the spoon into the pie and as soon as the first bite gets into my mouth I moan in satisfaction. It feels like I'm eating some heaven food.

"Oh, Peeta how do you do this?" I ask with closed eyes. "Mmm. How do you make it taste so heavenly?" I ask. He just chuckles. He comes to me and leans his face so close to mine that our noses are just inches away and his blue eyes seem so big!

"I add a little bit of heaven clouds into the dough." he whispers and winks at me. I snicker, shake my head and continue in eating it.

At 8:15, we head out of the bakery, into the depressive misty autumn weather. We walk in direction of our school silently. I look at the ground and kick into little stones along the way. After a while, Peeta speaks up.

"It's gonna be okay." he says in a soothing voice and he wraps his arm around me. I lean into him and sigh.

As we come to school, we go to our lockers first and then we head to our first class. Before that, Peeta goes to the toilet and I want to go to the class already. Unfortunately right in front of the door, there stands Gale and the gang of his dumb friends. I look down and try to walk pass them without being noticed. No such luck.

"Heeeey Kitty!" Gale sings and wraps his arm around me. I wrench out of his arm and give him my most killing glare.

"Wasn't I clear enough on Friday?" I growl at him. "Don't touch me!" I say and try to walk into the class, but he grabs my arm and squeezes it painfully.

"No relationship ends, if I don't say so." he growls into my ear. I try to wriggle out of his grip again, but he only squeezes my arm more and I whimper softly. He smirks down at me and for the first time in my life I really feel scared of some man. I was never scared of boys, I was always able to beat them up and they were usually intimidated by me. But Gale for some reason is not. And it scares me.

"Let me go." I plead softly and look him in the eyes. I can feel tears welling in my eyes as my arm throbs with pain.

"Not before you give me a kiss, Baby." he whispers seductively.

"I'm not giving you anything." I say and suddenly I feel stronger.

"You will do what I say." he says "Because women should be obedient to their men."

"You are not and never will be my men!" I growl angrily, but my sentence is ended with another whine, because he grabs my arm tighter again.

"You're mine and be sure that I'll come for you." Gale whispers and the sound of his voice scares me so much that a shiver runs down my spine.

"Hey!" Peeta yells angrily as he sees us. I use the moment of distraction to wriggle out of Gale's hand and I move further from his arms. In a second Peeta stands by my side and looks at Gale angrily. I have never seen his eyes so angry. Usually they are kind, friendly and warm. But now they are cold like steel and unforgiving.

"Leave her alone." he growls with a deep voice.

"Or what?" Gale asks challengingly and steps closer to Peeta.

"Or I'll give you a beating which you deserve." Peeta says and I can hear he means it.

"Oh, now I'm afraid." Gale laughs. I'm afraid that Peeta could do something stupid but he chooses to stay calm.

"Come on." he says to me, he wraps his arm around me and leads me into the classroom ignoring the laughing and calls from Gale and his stupid friends.

I sink into my chair and look at the wooden pattern of our desk. I'm scared. I don't get this feeling often. I'm usually a fighter, but for some reason Gale scares me. Again I have that strange feeling, that someone is watching me and I instinctively look up. My eyes immediately meet with Gale's which are watching me. As I look at him he smirks and winks. I look down again and feel a lump in my throat and my eyes start to water. I shiver but then Peeta wraps his arm around me and I lean into his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you." he whispers and kisses my temple softly.

"Please stay with me." I whisper.

"Always." he whispers back which makes a small smile on my lips.

Even though Peeta stands by my side every possible minute (and if he needs to go on a toilet Madge stays with me) I still feel terrible. I can't concentrate on lessons and I just keep feeling how Gale stares at me. During the lunch break, we eat together with Peeta and Madge. Peeta is unusually quiet and as he eats his sandwich, he draws something into his sketchbook.

"What are you drawing?" I ask.

"It's a secret." he smiles at me and puts a hand over the paper. I sigh and roll my eyes.

After the lunch we have two more classes. The first one is English grammar which is usually extremely boring. Peeta takes out his sketchbook unnoticed and he continues in his drawing. After a while, I zone out, not listening to the teacher. I rest my chin against my hand and I watch as Peeta's hand dances around the paper and makes a beautiful drawing.

There are two children. The girl is swinging on a swing and the boy is standing and watching her. I always admire how detailed Peeta's drawings are. The girl is laughing and her dark brown hair is flying in the air so perfectly that it looks absolutely real. On the other hand the blond boy looks scared and he seems like he's afraid about the girl. And then my mouth stays open in awe as I realize what it is.

"It's us!" I whisper and my mouth is still open. He turns to look at me, because obviously he did not notice me watching. He just smirks and keeps drawing until he finishes it in a few minutes. Then he hands it to me.

"For you." he smiles. "You need something nice to brighten your day. Do you know when it was?"

"Well I guess there were many days when it looked like this." I smile. "But it looks like we're really small. Probably just when we met, when we were five."

"Right." he smiles. "It's the first afternoon we spent together. I can't forget how terribly high you were swinging and how scared I was, that you will fall. And I'll never forget the moment when you jumped off the swing." he says and chuckles. "I will draw you one happy memory every day until you feel better."

"You don't have to do that." I smile at him.

"But I want to." he smiles.

"Oh, how did I get the best guy on earth to be my best friend?" I smile, put my arm around his shoulders and pull him closer to me. I just see him smile widely.

"I guess you are just lucky." Peeta says and hugs me back.

"I am." I say.

"And I am lucky that I have the best girl on earth as my best friend." he says with a warm smile. "Who would help me with my life and lunch if I would not have her?"

I feel like this week is going by terribly slowly. Every day Gale's eyes make me shiver when they follow me everywhere I go. I'm scared that once Peeta won't be by my side and Gale will use that moment. Every morning, I come to the bakery, because I can't sleep because of my nightmares. Usually there are Peeta and Jacob, just once there was Ray instead of Jacob, because he was not feeling well. Peeta spoils me with apple pie piece every morning and I let him, because it tastes like heaven.

Every day, Peeta stays by my side all the time if it's possible and he chases Gale away from me. He also draws our happy memories. One for each day. On Tuesday he drew how I kissed his scraped knee. On Wednesday he drew how we taught him shooting arrows with Dad and how he hit the bull's eye for the first time. Yesterday he drew us by the lake. I am high in the air jumping into the lake. He has a terribly scared grimace on his face, because our hands are linked and he falls into the water with me. I wonder what will he draw today.

I'm sitting at the window seat again. I like this place really much. We have window seat at home too and it is my favorite place. When it's raining and I can't read outside, I like to sit at least by the window. Peeta and his Dad always turn on a radio in the kitchen.

Today I'm pulled out of my depressive daze as I hear familiar melody. It's sad, but really beautiful. It's my favorite song – Safe and sound by Taylor Swift. I keep looking out of the window into the autumn morning mist, but my lips have their own mind and they sing along with the sad song without bothering with the fact that Peeta can hear me. Few tears spill out of my eyes as my heart longs for love. For a man who would love me just as I am and who would protect me from anything bad.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down.<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now.<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound.<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
><em>Everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold on to this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when music's gone<em>  
><em>Gone<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

My eyes are closed tightly as I hum together with the sad melody and a lonely tear rolls down my cheek before the last chorus comes. That's the reason why I almost jump when I hear another voice joining my singing. He sings quietly, but it is quite close to my ear and I hear every single word. I can feel his breath on my ear and neck and it makes me shiver.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound <em>

After the last chorus the song fades away and the radio presenter speaks. When I turn my head only slightly I'm met with his beautiful blue eyes. They are sad right now. I'm sure he could feel how my heart is still broken and I don't want him to feel sad because of me. He has enough going on in his life even without my problems. He moves his hand up and brushes my tear away and then he gives me a sad encouraging smile. I don't say anything. I just turn to face him and hug him tightly. I sigh and give him a slight smile as we pull away. I know he meant the words. I know that he's there for me and that we'll be safe and sound together. We protect each other. We always did.

I come back to staring out of the window, while Peeta goes back to baking. After a while, the song Timber by Kesha and Pitbull starts playing. I like that one too and I can't stop my foot from beating in rhythm. I smirk for myself as I hear Peeta singing the "wooooah" part joyfully and I notice that he swings his butt in rhythm of the song as he pours flour into a bowl. Then he accidentally knocks it down and he has to clean it. He sweeps it with a broom and it all ends up with Peeta dancing with the broom crazily. I really try to stay in my depression, but it's impossible when you look at a baker dancing with a broom, shaking his butt and singing. At first I just snicker but I can't hold it in and start to laugh.

Peeta notices that I'm laughing and he smirks at me mischievously. I never liked that smirk, because I knew it means he's up to something... He dances towards me and throws the broom on the ground. Before I can react, he grabs my hand and pulls me up singing "You better move, you better dance!" and he points his index finger at me. I couldn't get away from him even if I wanted to. He's holding me too tightly. Eventually I give in and dance crazily just like him. It makes me smile wide and it really makes me feel alive.

When the song ends, it's immediately replaced by another one. And since the first tone, I know what song it is. And so does Peeta. He smirks at me as the first tones start playing. The song is the one from dirty dancing – The time of my life. We both loved that movie since we saw it the first time.

"Ohh, we always wanted to learn to dance to this song didn't we?" Peeta smiles.

He bends me backward, moves me in one swift motion from left to the right and our faces end up close to each other. The only thing I can see now is his happy smile. I smile back as we do the same pose as Baby and Johnny in the movie. One year at school, we had ball room dancing lessons. Because we didn't want to look for a partner, naturally we ended up together with Peeta. This movie used to be our favorite and few years ago, we tried to learn this final dance, but it's too hard. But we made an easier version. We dance our old easy version and I find out, that I really miss dancing. Since I love music, I also loved dancing. When the song ends, I'm smiling up at Peeta widely.

"We should watch the movie again sometime... We haven't seen it for ages!" I say.

"Oh really? I think the last time was your birthday." Peeta smirks.

"Well that's like six months ago." I say and he laughs.

"Okay, we can watch it when we have a free afternoon." Peeta smiles.

"What about tomorrow?" I ask. "Are you in the bakery? My parents are going to visit grandma and grandpa and we're left alone with Prim. And she goes to Rue's in the afternoon, so we would have all the house for ourselves." I say excited.

"Okay, let's call it a plan!" he smiles widely.

Around 8:15 we head to school and I feel my insides move with nerves. I know that Gale will be there. Giving me stares, smirking and winking at me. I hate it! Luckily today Gale is nowhere to be seen in the hallways. He comes five minutes late and blames it on traffic. I avoid looking at him and stare into my textbook.

After the second class I'm unfortunately alone by my locker while everyone else heads to another class and Peeta is on the toilet. Suddenly a strong hand grips my wrists, spins me around and pins my hands above my head. I yelp a little, because of the pain I feel in my wrists. Of course it is Gale. My breath hitches and my eyes go wide. What will I do now? I have no chance of escaping, he's way stronger than me.

"Hello Kitty." he purrs and gives me a smirk. It makes me shiver.

"Let go!" I say and try to wriggle my hands out of his grip. Unsuccessfully of course.

"I won't do that." he says and his face moves closer to mine. With one swift motion he puts some cloth into my mouth so I can't scream.

"I think I'll lead you somewhere lonely and I will finally get your virginity." He purrs.

Before I'm able to react he pulls me behind him towards the boy's toilet door. I try to wriggle out of his grip, to move in the other direction, but my small body is no use against his tall and muscular one. In a few moments the door close behind us with a squeak and we're alone in the lonely boys toilets. I try to make sounds... As loud as possible with a cloth stuffed in your mouth, but it's useless, because everyone is in class now.

"Hey, calm down Baby." Gale says "It's gonna be nice." he purrs into my ear. I try to kick him, but I hit only his tight.

"Oh, you're trying to kick me Kitty?" he says a little angrily. "Let me tell you that it'll be easier an less painful for you if you don't resist." he says.

He starts to kiss my neck and I start to tremble with muffled sobs. And that's when I notice a door from one toilet slowly and soundlessly opening. My eyes widen, when I see Peeta peeking out and looking at us. I can see anger flashing in his usually kind eyes. He closes the door carefully and soundlessly and slowly makes his way towards us. Gale is so busy with kissing my neck and now also touching my boobs that he doesn't notice Peeta until it's too late.

When Peeta reaches us he grabs Gale by his shoulders and throws him roughly to the ground. Shocked Gale lands on his back which knocks his wind out. For a moment he gasps for air, which Peeta uses and pins him to the ground. He punches him into his jaw and I can see fear in Gale's eyes. He tries to get out of Peeta's grip, but he has no chance because Peeta is No. 1 in wrestling in our school.

"Don't you dare to come close to her again." Peeta hisses. "Never EVER touch her again." he shouts and then he punches him right into his nose and I hear a disguising crack sound as his fist connects with Gale's nose.

Peeta let's go of Gale, he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the toilets. My eyes are still wide because I'm in shock and my body is trembling like crazy. Peeta leads us into one empty study room and then he turns to me. Without saying anything, he hugs me tightly and I start to sob loudly.

"It's all right." he whispers and runs his hands along my back and arms. "You're okay. He didn't do anything to you did he?" he asks and looks me in the eyes. I just shake my head.

"Good." He says. He strokes my hair and pulls my head against his chest. "It's okay." He says and I feel his breath on my ear. It takes about ten minutes until I'm finally calmed down and stop crying. We're sitting on a sofa and my face is hidden in the crook of his neck. I don't know why but for some reason I like this close pose. I can smell his beautiful baker scent. I can smell cinnamon and fresh bread and for some mysterious reason that calms me down.

"Thank you." I whisper into his neck. It's strange that I feel him shiver right after that.

"You're welcome." he says. "I promised I'll protect you from that bastard." he says and I hear a huge amount of anger in his voice as he says the word bastard.

"Don't talk like that." I say.

"Like what?" he asks a little hurt.

"Don't talk with such dirty words." I say and look up at him with a slightest smile. "It doesn't suit you."

"Okay." he says with an amused smile. He leans down, kisses my forehead softly and pulls me against his chest again.

"You were lucky I was there." he says in a serious tone. "I don't even want to imagine what he could do if you were alone." he whispers. My body shivers when I imagine Gale forcing himself on me and Peeta runs his hand through my hair. When the class officially ends, we head to the canteen for lunch. When we arrive there we sit down with Madge as usual. Quietly Peeta retells her the story about what happened and she's disguised with Gale as much as we are. Gale does not show up for lunch and I don't mind at all.

During the lunch Peeta starts drawing something which I don't doubt is my picture for today. Another memory. But he won't let me see it. Instead Madge starts talking to me which is quite unusual, she's not a very talkative person. But I don't mind. Surprisingly I'm glad for our little talk, because it distracts me from what happened just an hour ago.

Our day goes on as usual with only one difference. Peeta is extra careful that I don't see his drawing even in the last class. And so I give up and listen to our teacher talking about English grammar.

After school, we say goodbye to Madge and head home. We walk in total silence. I watch my feet moving in front of each other and I think about the fact that they're doing it automatically, without me even trying. I wonder how that is possible.

I'm pulled out of my weird haze when Peeta grabs my hand and he pulls me closer to him. He smiles down at me sadly and puts his arm around my waist and I feel way better. Safer.

"You're gonna be okay, right?" he asks.

"Yeah." I breath out. "Are you helping in the bakery this afternoon?" I ask.

"Yup." Peeta says, putting exaggerated emphasis on the P. "Why?"

"Could I come?" I ask, surprising even myself with this question.

"Of course." he smiles. "Do you want to help?"

"I don't know." I whisper. "Is your mum still away?"

"Yeah, still in the spa. She should be home next Saturday." he says. I can't miss the disappointment in his voice.

"Yay!" he says sarcastically. I smile up at him and this time it is me who squeezes him with my arm around his waist.

"Our lives suck." I say.

"Yeah." he says and we're finally in front of the bakery.

"So are you coming in?" he asks me.

"Well, I'll go home and leave my schoolbag there and come back okay?"

"Okay." Peeta smiles and I head towards our house.

"Hey!" Peeta calls after me "Wait!"

"What?" I ask.

"I forgot to give you this." he says and gives me a carefully folded paper. A little smile plays on his lips. I smile and unfold it carefully I don't doubt about what it is.

When I open it, I'm shocked by the drawing he gave me today. It's us again, but there's something different on this one. In the beginning I can't see what it is. It's a drawing of me kneeling on the ground in front of him and holding one of his hands. At first I don't understand which memory it is. And then I realize what is the strange thing on this drawing. I look scared. My eyes are wide and I can almost see the dread in there. What memory is this?!

And then I realize it. I'm looking for a happy memory, but this is not a happy one. Not exactly. It's the night when I stitched Peeta for the first time. His mum shoved him, he fell on the ground and cut his hand on something.

When he came to me I was so scared. I told him, that I can't do that and he has to go to the hospital. He pointed out that my Mum has a thread and needle in our first aid kit. And so after a lot of persuading, I sneaked out of my bedroom and stole my mum's thread and needle. I was so scared. It took me several minutes of holding the needle in my trembling fingers and staring at Peeta's cut hand before I finally gritted my teeth and pierced the skin of his hand.

For my sake, Peeta overcame the pain and remained silent. When I was done and finally cut the thread, I breathed out shakily and I brushed away the tears which were slowly falling down my face all the time while I was stitching his hand. After I wrapped his hand up with a bandage, he hugged me tightly and calmed me down.

I come back to reality and realize that Peeta is watching me carefully with a little worried face. I smile up at him and simply hug him.

"Thank you." I whisper. "Thank you for everything." I whisper into his ear.

"No Katniss." he says seriously. "I thank you." he smiles "You've done so much for me. Without you, my life would be a total misery." he says and smiles sadly.

"Okay, I'll come back within half an hour." I promise, smile and head home again.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about this chapter? Did you enjoy Peeta dancing with a broom and shaking his butt? =D that was definitely my favorite part of this chapter. =) Let me know in the reviews, I can't wait! Thanks for favs and follows too!<strong>

**Well I promised I'll tell you the reason, why this chapter took me so long. Honestly you are the only people I can tell right now, because you don't know who I am in real and you can't tell anyone around me. So... Ten days ago, my life changed entirely, because I found out that I'm pregnant! =) I'm sooo happy about it! No one except my husband knows though because I'm really early and the doctor couldn't see the baby on the ultrasound yet, when I was there a week ago. But I go there on Monday again and if we have a picture, we're telling our parents and friends. I can't wait, beecause it is terrible torture to keep it a secret from everyone!**

**So please be patient with me if it takes me longer to update. I don't know how many chapters will this fanfiction have, but I think it won't be as long as Broken Souls. And I have a feeling, that very soon I'll start a sequel for Stay With Me, which will be about Katniss's first pregnancy =) See you!**


	8. Sweet Revenge

**Hey guys! **

**Firstly I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY that it took me so long to update. The pregnancy is more difficult thing than I thought. You get sick all day, you're tired even though the baby is only 4cm big... I can't imagine what it will feel like when it is 30cm big =D**

**Well here I am with a new chapter and I hope you'll like it as much as I did... :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Sweet Revenge<p>

"So what can I help you with, when I don't want to spoil all the pastries?" I ask with a smirk. Peeta just shakes his head also smirking.

"You underestimate yourself too much." he smiles. "Come on, I'll teach you how to make bread, that's the easiest recipe." he says and I follow him behind a big metal table. He takes out few ingredients and then stands next to me.

"So..." he smiles "One thing is, that the recipe is really easy, but it's really tricky to make a good loaf of bread." he says now serious. "You must get a hang of kneading and you must have an eye for the ingredients so the dough would be the right consistence."

"Oh man, now I'm scared, that it's a waste of time!" I say hopelessly.

"Oh, don't give up so quickly." he chuckles. "Watch me and do the same." he says.

He pours some flour into a glass bowl and starts adding another ingredients. He does it slowly and always patiently waits for me until I catch up with him. Flour, salt, just a little bit of sugar and yeast. We mix these ingredients and then add a little bit of oil and then water. Putting the ingredients together is not that hard. Mixing them into the right dough is, as Peeta said, tricky. When he mixes the ingredients and kneads the mix with his skillful hands it looks easy. But when I dive my hands into the mix and try to make a dough, my fingers get sticky and the dough stays on my fingers. I try to knead it for a while in hope that it will get better, but it didn't. It was even worse and when I growled in anger, Peeta came to rescue me immediately.

"There you see one of the common mistakes." he says like a true teacher. "Firstly, you didn't put enough flour on the worktable." he says. He dives his hand into the flour sack and pours it on the table. Than he takes my poor dough and puts in on the flour.

"Secondly, put flour on your hands too." he says. He takes my hands and turns them so my palms are up. Then again he dives his hand into the flour and spreads it all over my palms with his fingers.

"It tickles." I giggle. He just smiles at me sweetly.

"Rule no. 1 for kneading is... Don't use your fingers!" he says and looks at me.

"What else should I use than my hands?" I ask confused.

"I didn't say you can't use your hands, silly." he laughs and pokes my nose playfully with his flour covered finger. "You must use your palms." he says. "Let me show you." he says.

He stands right behind me. I can feel his chest touching my back. He encircles my body with his arms and puts his hands on mine.

"Look." he says and moves my hands "you press your palms into the dough and stretch the dough." he says and does the move. He presses against my hands which makes my palms press into the dough and knead it.

"Then you fold it over and press again." he says and shows me. "And over and over." he says. For a while his hands stay laying over mine, warming them and covering them entirely. I can feel how he lets out a shaky breath which tickles me on my neck.

"Peeta?" I ask and look up at him. He's looking down at me with a slight sweet smile. "Earth is calling Peeta!" I say again with a small smirk.

"Sorry." he chuckles and let's go of my hands "Got carried away a little."

"Carried away?" I ask suspiciously "By what?"

"Ehm..." he says and blushes a little "I was just thinking about something." he smiles finally and turns around to go for something.

"Oh, one more thing." he says, turns around and smiles. "There are two moves for kneading. The one I showed you, when you fold the dough and knead it and the second one is stretching. Look." he says and takes his dough.

"You hold the dough with one hand and with the palm of the other hand you stretch it forward. Then you fold it backwards and stretch again..." he says. I watch him carefully and then I try it myself. To my own surprise, it goes easier.

After five minutes of kneading in quiet, even my dough is smooth and nice. Peeta comes to me and inspects it. To my delight he smiles widely.

"Good job." he says. "You know how you recognize, that the dough is kneaded enough?" he asks. I just shake my head.

"When you poke your finger into it lightly, there won't be a hole, but the dough will come back up." he says and shows me. "Okay, now we'll put it back into the bowl, cover it with a dish cloth and let it rise for a while."

"Well we have like half an hour, so I could show you how to decorate cupcakes." he says and leads me towards another table.

"Are you sure I can do this?" I ask worriedly.

"Sure you can." he chuckles. "The question is, how nice will they look." he says and winks at me. I poke him playfully in response and shake my head with a smile.

"So..." he says "Here is a decorating bag filled with icing." he says and picks it up. "It's not that hard to decorate a cupcake really. Again, when you get a hang of it, it goes quickly."

"There are more ways how to decorate cupcakes." he say. "Here get this bag and try to do what I show you." he smiles and I get a bag with green icing.

"The easiest one is to hold the bag steady over the middle of the cupcake, you squeeze it and make something like a little puddle of icing. When it's big enough, you pull the bag up quickly, which makes a nice tip." he says. He does it in like three seconds. When I try it, I squeeze the bag too much and the filling slides over the edge of the cupcake. I just sigh.

"That's okay. Squeeze it a little less now and it'll go better." he encourages me. I try it again and just as he says, I do it more slowly and carefully and it ends up way better.

"You can also change the method a little, making six little dots with nice tips."

"Second way, you can make something like a spiral, the filling makes a nice spiral cap on the cupcake." he says and shows me again. I notice, that when he's concentrating so hardly, he sticks his tongue out slightly. It makes me smile. This time I do it more slowly and it turns out well.

"You can change the tips, which changes the appearance a little. There is this plain round one, star one and this one which looks like it makes a line. We use this one mostly for making flowers." he says and shows me different tips and how they change the decorating. As he uses the line one, he makes a perfect rose and I just stay in awe.

"You can also sprinkle the cupcakes with different sugar beads or sprinkles. We decorate cupcakes with fondant too. Even though it takes more time, I like that most, because it's more like art. You usually make a little circle of fondant and glue it on the cupcake with frosting... Then you can make whatever decoration you want on it." he smiles and shows me a perfect cupcake covered in green fondant with yellow pattern.

When the bread is risen, he shows me how to bake it right. What's the right temperature, how long it should stay in the oven and how it looks when it's baked right. He continues in teaching me different things around the bakery all afternoon so in the evening I'm quite tired. When I come home, I just have some dinner and go to my bedroom.

I spent the weekend mostly at home or with Peeta. When we weren't by the lake, I went to the bakery and he even persuaded me to help him with different things. I must admit, that he was right. After some time, when I got hang of kneading and decorating it went quite faster. All this distraction helped me to forget about Gale, but on Monday morning I was not feeling very well when I knew I have to meet him at school again. I was at least hoping, that Peeta scared him and he will leave me alone.

No such luck. He was still staring at me sometimes, which scared me, but at least he wasn't talking to me. But I had a bad feeling that he is planning something. Little did I know that I will be the one who will fell the sweetness of revenge this time.

During lunch on Monday, I saw that Madge is behaving strangely. She was watching Gale often and she had a weird look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Idiots like him should get a lecture about playing with girls. Hard lecture." she says without getting her eyes of Gale. "And I have a perfect plan for that." finally she looks at me and Peeta and gives us a devilish grin.

"What are you planning?" Peeta asks.

"You'll see." she smiles "But in the end I may need you help Katniss."

"No problem I'll help you with whatever lecture you have for him." I smirk.

"Good." she smiles. "Now hold this for me..." she smiles. She takes down her sweater, hands it to me and stays in a short skirt and shirt with seductive V line. "...and watch." In the end she takes her long blonde hair out of her ponytail and lets it fall down her back.

She heads towards the exit of the cafeteria with her finished lunch and she "accidentally" trips and falls right in front of Gale who as a true gentleman (or player?) catches her. We can't hear what she says, bus she's smiling seductively and winks her long black eyelashes at Gale. Together with her clothes and nice appearance it obviously works, because Gale can't get his eyes of her.

When he finally lets go of her, she says something, smiles widely and winks. Then she turns around and heads towards the exit door, but she doesn't forget to move her hips and butt like a true women. I don't have to tell you that not only Gale watches her with his mouth parted slightly until she walks around the corner and disappears.

"Wow, I really didn't see that coming." Peeta says besides me. "She always looked so shy."

"Exactly." I say and still watch what she did with at least half of the boys in the cafeteria.

After school, we're both free with Peeta this afternoon and he doesn't feel like going home when his Mum is back so we head to the lake to spent the afternoon together in there as usual. After some time spent in quiet reading (in my case) and drawing (in his) my phone rings. It's Madge.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey Katniss!" she says cheerfully. "Is Peeta with you?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Turn the speaker on so he can hear me too." she says.

"Okay." I say and turn the speaker on. Peeta puts down his sketchbook and we both listen.

"So, our sweet lecture for Mr. Hawthorn can start. He just called me and tonight we're going for a date." she announces excited.

"What?!" we both say with Peeta.

"Are you crazy?" I ask. "Didn't you see what he did to me?"

"Yes I did. And the only think I can do to make him a better person is to make him taste his own bitter medicine." she says and I can hear the evil tone of her voice.

"What is your plan?" Peeta asks. I can see concern in his eyes too.

"My plan is to make him fall in love with me and then embarrass him." she says "Don't worry I'll finish it on Friday, but maybe I'll need a little help from you Katniss. But I'll tell you later. I just wanted you to know that what I'm doing is fake, you don't have to be worried about me." she says.

"Are you sure Madge? Your a daughter of famous celebrity, wouldn't you get in trouble? What if he calls the press or something like that?" I ask. I don't want her to get in such a trouble because of me.

"It's fine, Dad will understand if anything happens. He doesn't care about the press idiots at all. He knows they're writing crap." she says.

"Okay, if you're sure about this." I say.

"I am." she says sternly. "I will make him pay for it."

"Okay." I smile a little. I admit, that a vision of revenge against Gale is nice for me.

"Okay, gotta go guys, have a good afternoon and keep your fingers crossed for me, I need him to really fall in love with me." she says.

"Okay bye!"

"Bye!"

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Peeta asks worriedly.

"Anything that will teach that idiot a lesson is a good idea. If Madge is sure she'll be okay,I'm not worried." I say.

"Okay." Peeta says.

When it's too cold for us to stay outside, we head home. I can see that Peeta's mood is worse than before. I can see fear in his eyes and I don't doubt about what it is. It's because his mother is back home.

"Hey." I whisper, catch his hand (which makes him jump a little for some reason) and I squeeze it reassuringly. "You'll be okay." I say and pull him into a hug. I can feel how he sighed shakily into my hair and I know that he's back in his nightmares.

"I hope so." he says looking me in the eyes sadly.

"If anything happens you know where to find me." I smile and point at our house which we are approaching.

"I do." finally he smiles a little "Thanks for being here for me."

"Anytime." I smile as we walk down the path to our front door.

"Hey you two!" Mum calls at us. She was just going out with garbage. "Peeta would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, that would be a pleasure." he smiles "Anything to avoid meeting my mother again." he whispers towards me and my smile widens.

"Come in then." I smile, he smiles back and follows me in.

My family is always happy to see Peeta. It's almost strange how all of them love him too. I guess he's just that kind of person who is liked by everyone. Well except his mother. The dinner is really yummy and Peeta's presence is a nice change in our family routine. He keeps the conversation live and funny. But after the desert when the dinner time is up, you can literally see how his spirits go down. He's quiet and he's looking into the wall probably thinking about something.

"Is something wrong Peeta?" my Mum asks "You look sad." she says and examines him more closely.

"No, I was just thinking about something." he says and flashes her a shiny smile. Maybe he can trick my mum with his smiles, but not me. I still see that fear in his eyes.

"Okay. I'm glad to see that your forehead is healed nicely and that you didn't have any more accidents in the bakery." she says with a pleasant smile. But something in her expression seems weird. She's watching him too closely. I'm afraid she suspects something.

"Yeah, you know I'm trying to be more careful, but you never know what can happen. I always learn from my mistakes." he smiles again. And again I can see how forced that smile is.

"Is your mum back home from the spa?" she asks. Now I'm starting to be really worried that she knows about his abuse.

"Yeah she came today." he says and tries to smile. I think this nervous smile didn't trick even my Mum, because she still watches him with suspect in her eyes.

"I guess I should go home, it's getting really late." Peeta says and he stands up. With that the nervous atmosphere around the table breaks and everyone smiles and says goodbye almost happily.

"I'll walk you home." I say, put on my sweatshirt and head out of the house with him. For a while we walk in silence and then he asks the question I knew was coming.

"Does your mum know something?" he asks and I can see fear in his eyes.

"I don't know." I admit. "I swear I haven't told her and I don't think she saw me healing you or anything like that." I say.

"Okay. Well it seemed that she at least suspects something." he says worriedly.

"Don't worry if she asks me about it I won't tell her anything." I say as we stop in front of the bakery.

"Thanks." he smiles and hugs me so tightly that I can hardly breath.

"Peeta, do you want to hug me to death?" I wheeze out."

"No." he whispers and easies his hug a little. "I just want to thank you for everything you're doing for me." he says.

"It's okay." I smile "You would do the same for me."

"I would." he smiles.

Our conversation is interrupted by yelling which is coming from the bakery. It seems that two people are yelling at each other in there. My guess is Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Peeta turns around and looks at the door. He sighs sadly and I can see the dread in his face.

"Will you be okay?" I ask and caress his arm soothingly.

"I will. I just..." he says and still watches the door. "The last week was so amazing without her. I don't want to go back to that family nightmare I had to be in everyday before." he says and I can see one tear traveling down his cheek. I just sigh and hug him tight.

"Don't worry. We'll change your life." I whisper into his neck. "I promise I'll help you to change that nightmare."

"How?" he asks with sad and almost hopeless eyes.

"I don't know." I admit. "But I promise I won't leave you alone." I say.

"Thanks." he smiles. "You're the best." he says and kisses my forehead softly. "Now go home and I'll go back into my nightmare." he sighs but there is a slight change in his expression. He doesn't seem so hopeless.

"Peeta?" I call as his hand touches the doorknob.

"Yes?" he turns his head to look at me.

"If you need anything, you know which window to knock at right?" I ask with a grin.

"I do." he grins back. "I've been knocking on that window for my entire life." he says.

"Good." I smile, turn around and head home. I just hope he won't come anytime soon. That would only make my mum's suspicions stronger.

To my surprise, Peeta didn't come and knock on my window. All the week. Today is Friday. The big day of revenge as Madge called it. Through the week she somehow managed to make Gale love her. He really seems he fell for her. They sit together at school and do silly things in classes, they make out by the lockers, they hold hands all day and he looks at her like she is some saint. Yesterday she told me her plan. I'm a little nervous about it, but he deserves it.

Everything starts after the lunch when we still have one free hour before another class. We secretly watch Gale until he disappears in boys toilets.

"Okay, this is my moment." Madge whispers. "You know what to do." she smirks at me.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. The only thing he's thinking about is sex, he won't be dangerous." she smirks and heads towards the toilets. As the door close behind her, I run back to our classroom where most of my classmates are and I yell on top of my lungs.

"Come to boys toilets if you want to see Gale Hawthorne without his pants!" I yell, for a second there's silence and then everything breaks into yells and cheers and most of the people run out of the class. I join them and stand in the front of the crowd with Peeta.

In a moment the door open and there stands Madge with a pile of clothes in her hands laughing out loud and we just hear Gale's desperate yelling. Without knowing any better he runs out after her, showing off his totally naked body to everyone. When he sees the crowd, he freezes and immediately places his hands over his manly parts, while everyone laughs loudly.

"I thought you love me, you bitch!" he yells at Madge. She just smirks.

"Dear Gale, remember this feeling for future. This is how the girls you play with feel. You hurt my best friend and I wanted you to know how it feels. Maybe you'll think before you do it again to someone else, you bastard!" she yells and throws his clothes at him. He instinctively catches it, but doesn't realize that he uncovered his manhood again, which causes another wave of clapping and whistles.

"This is what you get for playing with girls!" I yell at him and stand by Madge.

"You're bitches! Both of you!" He yells at us and runs back into the toilets while all the class claps and cheers loudly. They all congratulate us for making a good show and everybody comes back to class cheerfully talking about what just happened. Gale did not come back to class that day. Luckily he'll finally leave us alone.

After school we went to McDonald's with Madge and Peeta to "celebrate" our success. It was fun and I was glad we spent some time together. We have just one week of school left before Christmas and that usually means that we won't see Madge for at least two weeks because she'll be at her grandparents. We are also going to visit my grandparents and so is Peeta, but we'll be back in three or four days. Little do I know what a Christmas miracle I will witness this year...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? You liked my sweet revenge? Maybe Gale will even change his behaviour after this... I'm not sure yet =D Well tell me your opinions in reviews, I'll happily read them :) Thanks for all the favorites and follows too, I appreciate them. I won't promise you when I will post the next chapter but I would like to post it before the end of December... The title will be Christmas Miracle (what a surprise! :D ).<strong>


End file.
